le jeu du chat et de la souris
by hotaru88
Summary: Modifiée définitivement. Fic inspirée d'un manga yaoi que j'adore. En vrac : drarry, lemons, amour, trahison, adultère, happy-end, pas de magie... Harry victime d'un chantage ? Qui va lui changer la vie ? En bien ? :p Un Draco amoureux ? peut-être.
1. prologue

**A lire, c'est important : **Ceci est un drarry. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING. Le scénario est grandement inspiré d'un **manga yaoi **de Setona Mizushiro et le titre est le même. J'ai tellement aimé ce manga que j'ai voulu le retranscrire par un **drarry**, comme un peu un "hommage" à cet auteur, pour vous donner envie de le lire aussi . Et puis, l'idée me plait de raconter une histoire autour d'images d'un manga lol. Bien sur il ne suit pas exactement le manga, est **accomodé à ma sauce**, avec des choses en plus des choses en moins mais il suit le même scénario dans les grandes lignes. Je centre vraiment l'histoire sur ce couple et puis euh ben voila . **Ah oui, si vous ne connaissez pas ce manga et que mon histoire vous interesse, je vous conseille de ne pas vous le procurez ou d'essayer de le trovuer sur internet avant de lire mon histoire ca gacherait le plaisir :p. **_Si au contraire, vous l'avez déjà lu j'espère que, tourné à ma sauce, vous le redécouvrirez agréablement. _

Il y aura des lemons, vous êtes prévenus, d'où le rating M.

Bonne lecture et j'attends des reviews sinon c'est pas marrant XD.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Le jeu du chat et de la souris.**

_Bref prologue : _

Poudlard est une université tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale qui regroupe une multitude d'options d'études.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ont 28 ans soit environ trois ans après leur sortie de la fac. A cette époque, ils se connaissaient et étaient bons camarades sans plus.

Harry est marié à Ginny. Il est donc hétèro. De taille moyenne (un petit mètre 75 environ), plutôt chétif, cheveux très foncés, peau plutôt mat, yeux vert, hommes d'affaires respecté toujours habillé en costard-cravates. De plus, il est très gentil, surement trop avec une facheuse tendance à la faiblesse, il a besoin d'être aimé de tous.

Draco, lui, est détective privé . Il est plutôt manipulateur et cache une grande sensibilité au fond de lui. Plutôt grand (un bon mètre 80), blond, yeux bleus, très mince, avec une classe naturelle qui lui va à ravir. Il s'habille toujours très simplement, un jean avec un pull par exemple, sobrement et classiquement. Il est homosexuel.

Place à l'histoire.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Je vous mets le premier chapitre tout de suite, parce que là on rentre pas dans l'histoire en fait XD. Ah oui, sinon pour info, j'ai déjà écrit à peu près la moitié de cette fic, qui est assez longue je trouve, surement une des plus longues que j'ai écrite, même la plus longue ! lol

J'essayerai de ne pas être trop longue à poster les suites, au maximum je vous ferai attendre une semaine pour mettre la suite, ce qui est très raisonnable je trouve :p et puis ca dépendra de vos réactions, si j'ai des reviews et tout


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le chapitre 1. Je précise déjà que les chapitres je les coupe de façon stratégique je ne tiens pas compte de leur longueurs... :p

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Hôtel Magenta, chambre 483, 22h30.

-"Pourquoi tu m'enlèves mon manteau, Draco ? Je t'ai promis juste un baiser je te signale."

-"Calme toi Harry. Je ne vais pas te violer non plus. Je ne veux juste pas la froisser." Répondit le blond moqueur.

Comment ils en étaient arrivès là me direz vous ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Bon, bon d'accord je m'incline. Draco a, en ce soir de septembre, appelé Harry pour l'inviter à dîner. Intrigué, le brun a accepté. Il se trouve que, sa femme, Ginny, avait fait appel aux services du blond pour qu'il enquête sur les possibles infidélités d'Harry. Or, Draco qui a toujours été amoureux du brun a sauté sur l'occasion et a accepté. Il a, pour son plus grand bonheur, découvert que Harry avait en effet, eu une aventure. Le blond a alors décidé de faire chanter le brun, en lui demandant son corps en échange de son silence auprès de sa femme. Harry, terrifié à l'idée de coucher avec un homme, a fait une telle tête que Draco lui a demandé juste un baiser.

Flash-back

-"Pourquoi tu me demandes une telle chose ?"

-"Parce que, il y a trois ans, tu étais la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux..." répondit Draco en baissant la tête.

Fin F-B

Le blond baisa la main d'Harry. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit tandis que Draco était agenouillé devant lui. Le blond se décida et s'approcha doucement du brun. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et l'embrassa en surface pendant un long moment qui sembla une éternité au brun. Draco passe ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harry et le serra contre lui. Il appuya légèrement ses lèvres pour faire basculer doucement le brun sur le lit. Il tenta de faire passer sa langue dans la bouche de son homologue en vain.

-"Ouvre la bouche !" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-"Non ! Je veux pas t'embrasser avec la langue !"

-"T'as quel âge ?" Commenca à s'énerver Draco.

-"j'm'en fiche de mon âge, je veux pas, c'est tout!" Contra bêtement Harry.

Le blond, à 4 pattes au dessus du brun, approcha lentement sa bouche de l'oreille de ce dernier.

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ici..."

Puis, il sucota son lobe avant de dégrafer la ravate d'Harry et de lui mordiller le cou en faisant attention de ne pas laisser de marques visibles.

POV Harry :

Je rentre doucement dans ma maison. Il est déjà minuit. J'espère que je ne vais pas réveiller Ginny. J'arrête pas de repenser à tout cette histoire. C'est dingue quand même. Je ne l'ai jamais soupconné d'être homo et encore moins d'être amoureux de moi. Ma femme a bien choisi son détective... Je peux même pas lui en parler vu que je ne suis pas censé le savoir... Putain j'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il m'a fait. Enfin.. S'il fallait cela pour sauver mon mariage...

Fin POV

Et Harry se coucha dans son petit lit proche de celui de sa femme. En effet, ils faisaient chambre à part depuyis déjà un bon moment. Leur couple était plutôt bizarre, et Ginny detestait le sexe et voulait dormir tranquille. Le brun n'avait donc aucun remords à avoir des aventures pour calmer ses pulsions sexuelles. Il ne s'était même jamais posé la question de sacvoir s'il tenait à sa femme ou non.

Une semaine plus tard, même hôtel et même chambre.

-"J'ai bien fait de ne pas lâcher l'affaire n'empêche ! J'ai dit à ta femme que je n'avais rien trouvé comme on l'avait conclu mais elle m'a demandé d'enquêter encore ! Or, tu ne l'as pas trompé qu'une fois, c'est embêtant !" Ricana Draco.

-"Tu dis n'importe quoi ! A part la fois où je suis partie en voyages d'affaires et où j'ai légèrement dérapé avec ma secrétaire, Samantha, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre liaisons." Riposta Harry.

-"Menteur ! Et la petite stagiaire Charlotte, tu en fais quoi ?"

-"Oui, mais euh, elle, c'est diffèrent, j'était jeune et euh, c'est elle qui..."

-'Suffit ! C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'être une pauvre petite victime ! C'est elle qui te viole, j'en suis persuadé !" Pesta le blond.

-"Exactement, je suis une victime !" Souffla le brun, ne sachant pas comment s'en sortir.

-"Très bien, je vais donc donner cette information à ta femme, elle sera ravie !" Conclut le blond.

-"Non ! Attends, je... je ne veux pas, s'il te plait !"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Une p'tite review ? **


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai donc suivi certains conseils comme le fait d'aligner mon texte, de ne pas le mettre en gras entre autres, et d'autres que je n'ai pas suivi parce que c'est comme ca et puis c'est tout.

Et s'il y en a qui ne sont pas contents ben ils peuvent soit aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis (XD) soit me le dire par review et je verrais si je peux faire quelque chose pour eux. Toute critique positive ou négative est bonne à prendre après tout .

Je voulais dire aussi que je réponds à toute review quand j'ai l'email de la personne ou qu'elle est incrite sur FF.

Bonne lecture

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

-"Ok, mais tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, beau brun, n'est ce pas ?" Murmura le blond en s'approchant sensuellement du brun qui recula.

-"Je suis beaucoup trop gentil avec tout le monde !" Balbutia Harry.

-"Oui, peut-être mais au moins comme ca, je peux te faire tout ce que je veux !"

-"Eh ! Juste un baiser on a dit !-Rappela le brun.-Je hais ton putain de chantage !"

Le blond colla son torse au dos d'Harry qui rougit furieusement. Il l'accola au mur doucement, lui maintenant les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-"Tu as raison... Je suis dégueulasse... Mais je t'aimais tellement à cette époque... Si tu savais... Et je ne pouvais rien faire..." Murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun.

Il prit Harry par la main et l'emmena sur le lit où il l'allongea. Puis, il se placa au dessus de lui .

-"Tu pues la cigarette Draco !"

-"Oui et alors ? Tu sais que je suis un gros fumeur, ca n'a pas changé depuis la fac. Mais toi aussi non ?"

-"J'ai du arrêter... Pour Ginny..."

-"Mais quel bon époux tu fais !-Se moqua le blond-Pourquoi tu trompes ta femme ?"

-"Elle n'aime pas le sexe, tu sais on s'est mariés jeunes, à l'époque c'était diffèrent, mais peu de temps après ca s'est dégradé... Elle aime mon argent plus que mon corps..." Soupira le brun.

Draco attendri malgré lui, ouvrit la bouche d'Harry avec ses mains d'un léger accoup sur le menton. Il se pencha et introduisit directement sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Ce dernier, surpris ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis répondit timidement. Les doigts de Draco s'entremêlèrent aux siens et le baiser se fit de plus en plus passioné. Harry trouvait qu'il aimait un peu trop cela et en était troublé. Le blond l'embrassait tellement langoureusement que c'en était indécent. Quand ce dernier relacha enfin sa bouche, ce ne fût que pour mieux s'attaquer à son cou qu'il dévora littéralement. Ses mains se firent audacieuses et partir ouvrir la braguette du brun qui haletait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D'un côté il voulait continuer et de l'autre, il voulait le repousser mais Draco avait plus de force que lui.

Ce dernier insinuait déjà sa main dans son boxer pour caresser sa virilité gonflée. Il abaissa le pantalon et le sous vêtement d'un geste bruque sous les protestations du brun.

-"On avait dit juste un baiser j'te signale !" S'offusqua Harry en tentant de se dégager.

-"Oui... J'ai le droit de t'embrasser... Mais où je veux !-Répondit Draco avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres-De toute façon-Continua-t-il, tu dis toujours que tu es une victime dans tes aventures, là tu l'es juste une fois de plus."

Et sans prévenir il se pencha pour engloutir la virilité du brun sous un cri de ce dernier qui se cambra violemment. Le blond se retira doucement pour lécher tout le long du sexe de son compagnon. Il le prit d'une main et s'amusa à dessiner à coups de langue des dessins sur celui-ci. Sa langue passait et repassait sur la peau tendre, de petits baisers l'accompagnait ca et là et le brun gémissait sans retenue ; en particulier quand Draco s'occupa plus particulièrement de son gland en enroulant sa langue sensuellement autour. Puis il reprit sa virilité à pleine bouche et se mit à suçer puissamment.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce qu'on lui faisait à son grand desespoir.

POV Harry :

Je suis complètement retourné. Comment un truc pareil peut m'arriver ? Pourquoi je me pose tant de questions ? Pourquoi depuis que cela a commencé, je me rends seulement compte que Ginny et moi on n'a rien en commun ? Là, nous sommes tous les deux en ville. Je l'ai emmené faire du shopping, vu qu'il n'y a que ca que je puisse faire pour elle... On ne se parle même pas . . Nous marchons simplement côte à côte, les devantures se succèdent, nous passons devant un restaurant et je regarde furtivement à l'intérieur. Et là, mon coeur manque un battement. Il est là, Draco... Attablé avec un jeune homme, surement un client... Je les détaille, enfin je LE détaille et mes yeux se posent sous la table. C'est comme une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge accompagné d'un pincement au coeur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Ils se font du pied... Hum... Ce serait donc son copain ? Pourquoi ca me fait mal ? Je suis ridicule ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce putain de blondinet moi ! Et pourtant...

Fin POV

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Voila. Une review please ? .

Je pense poster la suite lundi, mardi ou mercredi quand je serais sur mon ordi en cours en amphi (XD) à moins que je puisse pas avoir accès à internet, dans ce cas ce sera vendredi soir mais y a pas de raisons Y a aussi la possibilité si je pose demain la suite que je poste le chapitre 3 mercredi (bref on s'en fout mdr). Le jour dépendra des reviews en fait...


	4. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews. Voici donc le chapitre 3 en espèrant qu'il vous plaise...

Bonne lecture

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Et oui, pourtant Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appeler Draco pour lui fixer un rendez-vous dans le même restaurant. Ils se retrouvaient donc à nouveau face à face le lendemain vers 20 heures.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ca métonnerait que tu m'ai appelé juste comme ca... Tu as l'air énervé..." Dit Draco une cigarette à la main.

-"Hier... Je t'ai vu avec un gars dans ce restaurant."

-"Ouais, c'est un ami, et alors ?"

-"Un drôle d'ami vu que tu lui faisais du pied !" Ne pût s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Draco eut l'air étonné par la réaction du brun et répondit :

-"Ouais, en effet, c'est mon petit ami, on vient d'emmenager ensemble."

Harry se sentit très mal mais ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as fait ce chantage alors ? Si tu as quelqu'un avec qui tu es bien et..."

-"Ca ne te regarde pas ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ? En plus, on a quasiment rien fait j'te ferais remarquer !"

Harry serra les poings sous la table pour éviter de frapper cet espèce de petit merdeux qu'il avait en face de lui.

"TU..." Commenca le brun voulant l'insulter.

-"Je t'aime tu sais... Vraiment...-Le coupa Draco, sous l'oeil ahuri du brun-Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu, depuis notre toute première année à la fac en fait. J' étais jaloux de tout ceux que tu approchais, filles ou garçons-Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains-j'étais complètement fou de toi... Et là, tu m'engueules à moitié parce que j'ai un copain, j'aurai dû rester célibataire toute ma vie alors que je pensais ne jamais te revoir ?"

Harry sentit que tout cela allait trop loin et s'emporta :

-"Non ! Je m'en fiche de qui tu aimes ! Je ne suis pas du tout jaloux-Il ne se rendit surement pas compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire avec ses mots au blond-Mais si tu as quelqu'un il faut que tu lui sois fidèle !"

-"Tu peux bien parler toi...-Répondit sarcastiquement Draco-Mais si ca peut te faire plaisir, là, je l'appelle et je le quitte tout de suite."

-"Arrête de nous faire passer pour un couple putain !"

-"Ben, écoute vu ta réaction, on dirait que c'est ce que tu veux !"

Harry ne supportait plus cette discussion. Il se leva violemment de table et cria :

-"Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi ! Tu peux bien tout dire à ma femme, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Dis lui, je m'en contrefiche ! On s'expliquera et ca s'arrangera !"

Et Harry partit, laissant en plan un Draco qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout cela.

Le brun rentra chez lui, il était à peine 21 heures. Il pénétra dans son immeuble et ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Il entra au salon où sa femme l'attendait assise à la table du salon. Sur cette dernière, il pût voir un papier de demande de divorce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

"Et bien, il n' a pas perdu de temps l'enfoiré !" Pensa directement le brun.

-"Harry, je veux divorcer !"

-"Mais, attends Ginny, je peux tout t'expliquer... Je..."

-"Ne dis rien, tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

-"Mais, que..."

-"Laisse moi parler s'il te plait. Cela fait longtemps que je veux divorcer avec toi, mais comme j'ai un petit salaire, je me suis dit que si je découvrais que tu avais des aventures d'un soir, je pourrais toucher des dommages et intérêts donc j'ai engagé un détective privé pour enquêter mais il n'a rien trouvé...-Draco ne l'avait donc pas trahi pensa Harry-Tu es donc un mari exemplaire et ca me culpabilise d'autant plus de te quitter." Finit-t-elle.

-"Mais, alors pourquoi tu veux le faire ?" Demanda le brun qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-"On n'a rien en commun Harry, je ne t'apporte rien, tout ce que j'aime chez toi maintenant c'est l'argent que tu me donnes pour faire du shopping, on n'a aucun projet, aucun lien, je sais que ca doit être difficile de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec sa femme, mais moi je n'ai jamais aimé ca et ca ne changera jamais ! Alors je me suis trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un qui a les même centres d'intérêts que moi... Je suis désolé Harry..."

Le brun était on ne peut plus énervé. Sa femme venait de lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait pour un autre homme en plus ! Et comme si de rien n'était elle était parti se coucher. Harry fulminait depuis déjà une heure sur son balcon. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il commencait à connaitre par coeur maintenant.

-"Allo oui ?"

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Voila.

Peut-être la suite mercredi... .

J'ai le droit d'être amoureuse des reviews ?


	5. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

J'ai encore (lol) tenu compte des reviews me demandant certaines modifications en particulier celle de **T****he-justice **d'ailleurs je peux jamais te répondre, ca m'embête XD.

Sinon j'ai répondu à tous, sauf ceux comme toi qui ne me donne pas de moyens de le faire lol.

Donc voila, j'ai remodifié encore certaines choses, cette fois je change plus rien normalement.

Voila le chapitre 4, assez court mais intense, je trouve (:p) et puis je poste vite... Ca compense ! lol

Bonne lecture.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

-"Draco ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu le savais qu'elle voulait me quitter pour un autre ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je te deteste !" Cria Harry.

"Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant !" Le coupa Draco

En effet, ce dernier était dans son appartement, dans sa cuisine et son petit ami était en train de faire la vaisselle et entendait donc ce que le blond pouvait dire.

-"J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux des explications ! Et tout de suite !" S'emporta le brun.

-"Tu tiens à ta femme non ? Tu l'aimes ? Je t'ai proposé ce deal pour que ton divorce se passe au mieux ! Alors ne te plains pas !" Répondit calmement Draco.

-"Je n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu m'as demandé si j'avais su qu'elle se fichait de moi !"

-"N'importe quoi ! Tu est en train de dire que si une personne ne tient pas à toi, alors toi tu ne tiendras pas à elle !"

-"Oui, c'est exactement ce que je te dis !" Affirma Harry.

'"Dans ce cas, la réciproque est vrai..." Continua le blond.

-"Où tu veux en venir ?" Le brun ne comprenait pas.

Ne se souciant plus de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Draco continua, de la douleur dans la voix :

-"Je t'aime à en mourir, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... Dans ce cas, aime moi en retour Harry..."

Son petit ami Blaise en lacha son assiette.

Harry en entendant cela, soupira bruyamment.

-"C'est diffèrent Draco..."

-"Tu avais tort, tu n'es pas trop gentil, tu es exigeant et complètement borné ! Il n'y a que toi que tu aimes... Tu veux toujours plus... Trop et tu te fais toujours passer pour une victime..." Soupira avec lassitude le blond.

-"Tu fais exprès de me chercher là ? De quel droit tu.."

Draco le coupa :

-"Tu cherches la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde Harry et c'est moi... J'en suis désolé mais personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer plus que moi..."

En disant cela, il se laissa glisser contre le mur de la cuisine. Il ne vit pas l'assiette venir dans sa direction lançée par un Blaise rouge de colère.

Il eût néanmoins le bon reflexe de se protéger la tête de son bras libre. Heureusement que son petit ami ne savait pas viser.

D'ailleurs ce dernier partit en claquant la porte.

Draco se dit qu'il avait maintenant un nouvel ex à son palmarès.

Il termina sa tirade :

"Ca ne peut jamais être de ta faute de toute façon, donc si ca peut te faire plaisir, oui, tout est de ma faute... Ton divorce... Tout..."

"Quoi ? mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute.. Je..."

"Tu ne te sentiras bien que quand tu te seras persuadé que tu es encore une victime, alors fais moi porter le chapeau, j'en ai assez Harry... Bonne chance pour ta vie future... Adieu..."

Et le blond raccrocha.

Harry essaya bien d'en placer une, mais c'était trop tard. Il resta longtemps, debout, dans la nuit, à fixer le téléphone.

"Il me dit qu'il m'aime, pui il me dit adieu ! Il se fout de ma gueule ! Je me sens si vide, il m'a dit adieu... Je... Non, non, non Je me sens mal à cause de mon divorce uniquement ! Oui, c'est cela, mon divorce... Hum..." Se dit le brun.

2 mois ont passé.

Harry s'est trouvé un nouvel appartement, et s'y est installé depuis maintenant un petit mois. Il n'a toujours aucune nouvelles de Draco.

Ce matin là pourtant, on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Voila, j'espère que ca vous plait toujours...

La suite, je pense vendredi.

Reviews please ???


	6. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews hihi, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ca me fait plaisir d'en avoir, d'ailleurs je suis jamais contente, j'en veux toujours plus (XD).

J'ai eu quelques reviews négatives, bon j'ai répondu personnellement, je pense toutefois que certains n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère mais bon... Certaines même sont limites insultantes mais bon encore une fois on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Il faut tout de même avouer que ca fait mal de lire ca ...Enfin bref... J'espère que y a quand même des gens qui veulent toujours lire ma fic sinon je l'arrête moi hein ? Suffit de me le dire.

Enfin, bref, voici le chapitre 5 qui est un chapitre plus narratif que dialoguatif... Oui je sais que ca n'existe pas c'était pour vous embêter.. Hum je sais je suis nulle... lol

Il est plus long que le 4 mais moins long que le 6 qui est encore moins long que le 7... mdr et après ben, vous verrez bien. XD

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire en tout cas...

On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

... Avec le blond toujours aussi séduisant.

-"Salut ! Tu vas bien ?" Lança ce dernier.

-"Euh... Je... salut ! Ouais ca va et toi ?" Répondit le brun dérouté.

-"Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais voir si le divorce t'avais changé."

-"Non, pas vraiment, à vrai dire ca ne m'a pas fait grand chose... Et toi ? Avec ton petit ami ?" Demanda Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-"Oh... Hum on a rompu il y a déjà un petit moment... Je suis célibataire... silence

Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il d'un coup.

-"T'es un mec Draco ! Je suis hétèro..."

-"Oh, je vois...silence

En fait, mon adieu d'il y a 2 mois, j'ai été incapable de m'y tenir... Je savais que tu habitais là donc j'ai attendu un peu avant de passer te voir... Bon, donc tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?"

-"Je viens déjà de te répondre..."

-"Ok... Dans ce cas, j'emmenage chez toi demain..."

-"Quoi ? Non mais t'es pa bien ? En plus, y a qu'un seul lit !" Rougit Harry.

-"Ben si, ne t'inquiète pas... Juste en bon colocataire ! Je viens de me faire virer de mon appartement... On pourra sortir boire un verre de temps en temps, faire du sport tous les deux... Aller dans de bons restos... En tout bien, tout honneur bien sur..."

Et comme si le brun n'avait pu se contrôler, il lacha un "pourquoi pas" à peine audible à un Draco tout sourire qui se jetta sur ses lèvres. Il se tiendrait à carreaux après... Promis !

Les semaines passèrent.

Draco et Harry partagaient donc l'appartement du brun, et le même lit, d'ailleurs le blond ne lachait pas l'affaire, et ne se genait pas pour faire plaisir à Harry lorsqu'ils s'y trouvaient...

Cependant, il se faisait toujours repousser violemment dès qu'il voulait aller plus loin que des caresses ou une fellation.

D'ailleurs Harry ne lui rendait jamais la pareille pour son plus grand desespoir. Le blond gueulait souvent, en particulier lorsque le brun l'accusait de le forçer ou l'insultait de "putain d'homo" et le brun s'excusait toujours mais rien ne changeait.

Tous les matins, Harry partait au travail et Draco l'embrassait tendrement sur la bouche pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Leur relation était indescriptible, très ambigüe et le blond ne savait pas s'il supporterait longtemps cela de la même manière que Harry se sentait totalement perdu et refoulait tout sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux, comme il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait donc pas définir ce que c'était exactement.

Il était parfaitement conscient également de la sincérité du blond tout comme il savait bien qu'il se laissait royalement faire.

La seule chose qui le bloquait était le fait que Draco était un homme. S'il avait été une femme, tout aurait été tellement plus simple... Il lui arrivait souvent de rêver qu'il faisait l'amour au blond mais que celui-ci avait un corps de femme...C'est dire qu'il se posait la question de savoir s'il ne devenait pas complètement fou...

Ellipse

Un soir, alors qu'il sortait du bureau et s'apprêtait à rentrer pour retrouver Draco, il reçut un appel de Luna, une ancienne amie de fac, qu'il n'avait revu que rarement, la dernière fois étant il y a une semaine par hasard à un pot pour le boulot. Ils s'étaient échangés leurs numéros à cette occasion. Harry avait été amoureux d''elle à la fac pendant quelques semaines mais il n'était jamais sorti avec elle. Cette dernière était mariée à un dénommé Neville et voulait le voir de tout urgence.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc au coin d'une rue.

Quand elle lui sauta au cou en lui disant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, il ne dit rien...

Quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle avait envie de lui, il ne dit rien...

Quand elle le traina dans l'hôtel le plus proche, il ne dit rien...

Quand ils firent l'amour, il n'eut qu'une pensée... "Excuse moi Draco..."

Et quand il jouit, il vit l'image du blond se profiler dans son esprit...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait ?

Je poste la suite ben je sais pas quand en fait (lol). Elle est prête comme d'habitude mais bon... Disons dimanche !?


	7. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis toute folle quand je vois que j'en ai... lol

J'ai encore modifié les chapitres précèdents en tenant compte de certaines reviews.

Voici le chapitre 6. J'ai fait le découpage des chapitres d'après et certains sont beaucoup plus longs que d'habitude, je pense que ca ne vous déplaira pas... Lol

J'espère que ca va toujours vous plaire...

On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Ellipse

Quand il rentra, tard dans la nuit, Draco ne dormait pas et l'attendait... Harry s'excusa en pretextant une réunion de dernière minutes qui avait finit au bar du coin... Il raconta avec beaucoup de détails dans doute trop... Mais le blond n'était pas dupe... Trop de détails, pas d'odeur d'alcool... Il se sentit blessé mais que pouvait-il dire ? Rien...

Ellipse

-"Ca te faisait quoi quand je sortais avec une fille à la fac ?" Demanda Harry curieux, un matin de la semaine suivante.

-"Je déprimais... Je connais le nom de toute celles avec qui tu es sorti en plus... Je m'arrangeais pour ne pas vous voir vous bécoter et quand cela arrivait, j'allais me faire le premier gigolo qui passait..." Répondit Draco le nez dans un portable.

-"Ah... Je... Désolé... silence

Mais.. Mais, c'est mon portable que tu fouilles ! Tu te crois où ?"

-"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais revu Luna, comme par hasard le soir où tu es rentré tard ? J'avais raison..." Dit Draco, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

-"Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?" S'emporta le brun empoignant le blond par le col de sa chemise, furieux d'avoir été découvert.

-"Parce que je suis jaloux imbécile ! Ta question est complètement idiote !" Répondit sarcastiquement Draco.

-"Je fais ce que je veux de toute manière ! Je ne sors pas avec toi !" Continua le brun sur le même ton.

-"Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'as menti ?"

-"Je... Je ne voulais pas te blesser..." Répondit Harry piteusement.

-"Tu savais que ca me ferait du mal mais tu l'as quand même fait ! Tu es desespèrant ! T'es content ? Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle nana ? Pique la donc à son mari !" S'énerva à son tour Draco.

-"N'importe quoi, c'était juste comme ca... On s'est rappelé le bon vieux temps et ca a fait remonté d'anciens désirs c'est tout... Comme pour toi !"

-"Moi quoi ?"

-"Ben, tu dis m'aimer mais c'est parce que tu te rappelles de la fac, d'avant... Quand tu m'aimais, quand tu aimais le Harry que j'étais... Maintenant tu idéalises tes souvenirs..."

Draco devint rouge de colère.

-"Comment oses tu me dire ca ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé... Tu ne m'as jamais regardé à la fac ! J'étais limite transparent pour toi ! Comment j'aurai pu idéaliser quoi que ce soit ? Comment tu peux sous entendre que tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Qu'est ce que tu y connais à l'amour de toute façon ?"

-"Je ne mérite pas que tu t'interesses à moi..."

-"Mais putain tu m'emmerdes !!!!! Je ne cherche pas un homme parfait ! C'est toi que je veux ! Je t'aime comme ca, comme tu es, avec tes putains de défauts !!! On ne choisit pas ces choses là !!! Il faut savoir accepter ses sentiments !-Le blond se détourna alors et se dirigea vers la sortie-C'est fini ! J'en ai marre ! J'abandonne... Je m'en vais... Adieu !"

Et Draco claqua la porte.

Une semaine passa.

Aucune nouvelles...

Harry déprimait bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. Chaque jour, il attendait que Draco l'appelle, chaque jour, il espèrait que le blond reviendrait chercher ses affaires ou vienne lui parler... L'appartement semblait si vide sans lui... Le seul lien qui le rattachait à Draco hormis ses quelques affaires était ses mégots dans le cendrier du salon...

Mais Harry, ce matin là, décida de se ressaisir ; il en avait marre de sentir l'odeur de Draco à travers ses foutus machins, il les jeta et parti au travail.

Il sortit du boulot vers 20 heures et reçut un appel, il se dépêcha de sortir son portable se maudissant d'espèrer que ce serait Draco... Il ne pût s'empêcher d'être déçu en voyant que c'était Luna. Il décrocha tout de même. Elle voulait remettre ca dans le même hôtel que la dernière fois, elle l'y attendait déjà...

Soit...

De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez lui...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Aurais-je droit à une review ? lol

Je poste la suite mercredi.

Je pense prendre le rythme "trois suites par semaine" je trouve que c'est beaucoup mais je vais essayer de me tenir à ce rythme parce que ca vous fait plaisir d'avoir des suites souvent je pense. lol


	8. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews.

Je sens que ce chapitre 7 va vous plaire... Ou pas... XD

On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Ellipse

Il marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, se dirigeant vers leur futur nid d'amour, Luna à ses côtés, quand il vit au détour d'un couloir Draco devant une chambre. La porte était ouverte et il semblait en grande conversation avec un jeune homme, qui lui, était sur le seuil de celle-ci.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux puis les referma aussitôt sentant un poids sur son estomac et son coeur s'accélerer. Il se retourna vivement prenant Luna par les épaules et continua d'avancer.

"Putain mais quel connard ! Il m'a déjà remplacé ! Il ne perd pas de temps ! C'est pour ca qu'il ne m'a pas donné signe de vie... C'est vrai... A quoi bon se focaliser sur un hétéro comme moi..." Pensa-t-il.

La jalousie le rendit fou de rage malgré lui, et il se retourna brusquement fonçant sur Draco qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

Il se jeta sur lui et l'empoigna par le col, le plaquant au mur en les faisant tomber contre celui-ci.

-"Tu te fous de ma gueule Draco !!!! Tu me fais une vraie crise de jalousie et même pas une semaine après tu sors déjà avec un nouveau gars !!!! Tu voulais juste me baiser en fait hein ??? Quand je pense que je me suis pris la tête à cause de toi !!!" Hurla Harry.

Draco était ahuri. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne disait rien, le regardant étrangement.

Le gars à côté de lui, les regardait comme s'ils étaient fous et Luna avait les deux mains sur sa bouche dans une expression horrifiée.

-"Je... Je suis là pour le boulot.. Hum, lui, c'est un client... Il vient de la province et il n'a pas d'endroit où se loger, je l'ai donc conduit à une chambre que je loue pour ce type de situation..."

-"Ah... Et bien je..." Tenta le brun, en sueur.

"Et merde !!!! Je sais pas comment j'vais me sortir de là..."

Ellipse

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se tirer de cette situation pour le moins embêtante. Toujours est-il qu'il avait réussi et qu'il venait, à l'instant, de rentrer dans son appart, Draco sur ses talons.

-"Tes au courant, que tu passes pour un gay auprès de Luna là ? La pauvre, elle s'est barrée en courant..." Rigola le blond.

-"Humpf... C'est mieux comme ca... C'était un adultère de toute manière... silence

Tu rentres pas ? Reste pas sur le seuil comme ca..."

-"Tu vas coucher avec moi ?" Demanda abruptement Draco très sérieusement.

-"Hein ?"

Harry avait ouvert démesurèment les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement.

-"Je rentre si je peux te faire l'amour... Sinon je m'en vais..."

-"Mais putain, y a vraiment que ca qui t'interesse !!!!" S'emporta le brun.

-"Non, c'est faux, j'ai été assez patient je crois... J'ai le droit de vouloir faire l'amour à la personne que j'aime... J'ai trop souffert Harry... Tu as bien du y réfléchir cette semaine non ?"

-"Oui... C'est vrai j'y ai réfléchi-Se calma Harry-je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal... Mais je ne suis pas gay... Je ne peux pas accepter si facilement un truc pareil..."

-"D'accord, je laisse tomber... Adieu !"

Et le blond se retourna vers la porte, faisant mine de s'en aller à nouveau.

-"Mais non Draco, attends !"

Harry voulut l'empêcher de partir en lui aggripant le poignet mais Draco fût plus rapide, il lui empoigna le bras et le plaqua au mur.

-"Tu me dis toujours non mais tu te laisses toujours faire... Tu dis que tu te fiches de moi et pourtant tu ne veux pas que je t'oublie... Je pourrais facilement coucher avec toi en te forçant un tant soit peu la main... Mais c'est trop facile comme ca Harry. Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège... Tu dois voir la vérité en face... Je suis pas là pour t'obliger à faire des trucs et à toujours te prendre par la main..." Murmura le blond en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du brun.

Le visage d'Harry se teinta de rouge, il se sentait offensé.

-"Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse ! Je suis grand merde ! T'attends quoi de moi ?" S'énerva-t-il.

-"Parce que tu m'obéirais ?-S'amusa le blond-Très bien... Dans ce cas, embrasse moi... là !" Et Draco prit la main de Harry avant de la poser sur sa propre entrejambe.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Mhouahahahahahahaha, NON je ne suis pas sadique... Juste un peu...

Comment va réagir 'ry ? mdr

Suite vendredi les gens !

Une review s'il vous plait ?


	9. Chapter 8

Bonsoir.

Le voila tout beau tout chaud, le chapitre 8 ! Il est court mais le prochain sera long (XD)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews...

Dis **Lucid Nightmare**, Setona, elle a écrit quels autres mangas yaoi ? Parce que ca m'interesse... Lol

On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture.

**Ah oui, s'il n'y a pas de tirets et qu'il y a des guillemets c'est que ce sont des pensées et non des paroles dites...XD**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Le brun rougit furieusement mais ne bougea pas sa main.

Il semblait tétanisé.

Le blond se mit à rire et toucha doucement la joue de son petit brun.

-"Tu sembles vraiment faible comme ca... Vulnérable... Ou alors tu es trop gentil... On ne sait pas en fait..." Continua Draco.

Harry, reprit ses esprits et repoussa violemment la main du blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne le laissa pas riposter et il ouvrit la braguette de Draco tout en se baissant.

Ce dernier était comme pétrifié, adossé au mur, sa main toujours en suspend.

Le brun baissa le jean et le boxer du blond et posa directement ses lèvres sur le gland rougi.

Il lècha d'abord doucement toute la longueur du membre, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Il y allait à l'instinct, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il faisait et ne se rendant pas vraiment compte non plus.

La provocation de Draco l'avait tellement énervé, c'était comme un défi pour lui, il voulait montrer au blond qu'il n'était pas si faible qu'il semblait le penser...

Peut-être en avait-il aussi envie, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas...

Il enroula sa langue autour de la hampe du blond et la titilla un long moment.

Draco gémissait doucement répétant en litanie "arrête... Tu ne devrais pas...".

Il n'avait pourtant pas la force de repousser le brun.

Ce dernier se décida à le prendre en bouche totalement et se mit à suçer plus franchement.

Le blond se cambra violemment, surpris, puis il passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait être si doué avec sa langue, il n'avait pourtant jamais fait cela...

Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était ni ce qu'il ressentait hormis le fait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir.

-"Harry... Mon dieu, Harry... Arrête, je... Je viens..."

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et continua.

Draco n'en revenait pas que le brun le laisse jouir dans sa bouche.

Il essaya de résister encore un peu pour profiter au maximum puis finit par se libérer dans un râle rauque...

Ellipse

"J'ai suçé Draco... Mon dieu... Je l'ai suçé Oo et j'ai... Avalé... Je deviens complètement dingue !!!" Pensait Harry piteusement.

-"Tiens, bois ca, ca t'aidera à enlever le goût...-Lui dit Draco en lui tendant une canette de soda-Fallait pas te forçer comme ca, j'espère que tu regrettes pas au moins..." Continua-t-il plus doucement.

-"Nan... Je regrette pas... c'est juste que je me reconnais plus... J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé complètement... Je ne sais pas si c'est bien... Ou pas..." Marmonna le brun.

Draco s'approcha du brun et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-" 'Ry, tu n'as pas changé... Je t'assure... Tu es toujours le même... Le Harry que j'aime... Ne te tourmente pas avec tout cela... Un jour, tu... Tu tomberas amoureux-Il avait du mal à rassurer Harry sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il racontait arrive-Et tu te laisseras guider par tes sentiments... Tu ne te poseras plus de questions et tu seras vraiment heureux... Ce jour là, je partirai et te laisserai tranquille-A ces mots, les deux interessés eurent un pincement au coeur-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne cherche pas à te faire devenir gay... Et puis en attendant amusons nous, ce n'est pas drôle de rester tout seul !" Termina le blond en souriant difficilement.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Je poste le chapitre 9 dimanche normalement**. Il est uniquement narratif.

J'ai deux chapitres d'avançe, le 9 et le 10 et ils sont plus longs que d'habitude, elle est pas belle la vie ? mdr

**Non plus sérieusement à partir du prochain chapitre, la longueur augmente considérablement (ok j'exagère un tout petit peu mdr) donc je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas poster deux fois par semaine au lieu d'une fois... Vous en pensez quoi ??? XD**

J'espère que je vais avoir le temps d'écrire parce que sinon je tiendrais pas à ce rythme de postage que ce soit deux ou trois fois par semaine...

Je ne sais toujours pas combien il y aura de chapitres...

**Une review please ? **


	10. Chapter 9

Bonsoir les gens.

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui m'ont lu tout simplement...

Voila le chapitre 9...

J'ai eu quatre reviews pour le chapitre précèdent et celui d'avant aussi je crois... Ma fic vous plait moins ?

Enfin bon... Bonne lecture...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Ellipse

Draco et Harry étaient dans "leur" lit, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre ; le blond était légèrement sur le côté ses bras autour du cou du brun qui lui, était sur le dos et avait une main passée autour de la taille du blond et l'autre dans les cheveux blonds.

Aucun ne dormait, et chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

POV Harry :

Depuis quelque temps, je me rappelle des moments passés avec Draco à la fac... Les souvenirs remontent et des détails me reviennent. J'arrive pas à dormir, trop de choses tournent dans ma tête... Je suis bien là avec lui dans mes bras, je suis beaucoup trop bien malheureusement... Et j'ai la nette impression que ca ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Un matin, dans un couloir, je me laissais embrasser langoureusement par ma petite amie de l'époque et Draco est passé devant moi. Au même moment, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de son regard. Un mélange de tristesse, de douleur, de haine...

Je lui ai demandé ce matin, s'il s'en souvenait et ce qu'il m'a répondu m'a complètement retourné... Il passait sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir m'avoir dans les bras d'autres et bizarrement cette idée ne m'a pas plu...

Maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il a du vivre un véritable calvaire. Et ca m'a rappelé ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques temps après...

C'était dans la pièce pour fumeurs. Je venais fumer une petite clope pour me détendre. Je pensais me retrouver seul mais Draco était là et fumait en regardant au loin, le regard vide. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le cendrier posé devant lui et il y avait au moins 6 mégots si ce n'est plus. Je lui avait alors fait remarqué en rigolant qu'il fumait surement un peu trop.

Il avait alors détourné la tête et avait plongé ses magnifiques yeux gris dans les miens. Il m'avait répondu que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se destresser. Je lui avais alors demandé pourquoi il était si stressé et là son regard avait vaçillé, il semblait si triste... Il m'avait alors dit que c'était à cause d'un amour à sens unique, qui le brisait car il était sans espoir...

Moi qui ne connaissait pas l'amour, ca m'avait étonné surtout devant son "sans espoir". Comment un gars, beau comme lui, pouvait être amoureux sans que ce soit réciproque ?

Si j'avais su...

J'avais alors tenté un sourire rassurant en lui disant que j'étais persusadé qu'il allait y arriver. Je n'avais peut-être pas tort en fait... mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Non, non il n'y arrive pas du tout !

Faut que je dorme maintenant...

Fin POV Harry

POV Draco :

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai vu pour la première fois Harry...

Je venais d'arriver dans cette fac en plein milieu d'année. J'étais un peu désorienté. Il faisait beau et du temps de midi je me suis donc baladé dans le campus. Je slalomait parmi les tables de pique-nique installées à l'extérieur qui permettaient aux élèves de profiter du soleil pendant leur temps libre.

Et là, je le vis accoudé sur l'une d'entre elles, l'air songeur. Je n'avais jamais été sûr d'être gay mais là, le doute n'étais plus permis.

Je venais de connaitre ce que les gens appelle communément le coup de foudre.

Mon coeur s'affola, mes mains devinrent moites et quand il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les miens, je me mis à rougir comme une gamine...

Il s'est alors penché vers son voisin et a parlé en me regardant. Puis, il s'est dirigé vers moi avec son acolyte. Ils ont alors engagé la conversation et c'est comme cela que nous nous sommes connus...

On entretenait de bonnes relations mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurai le bonheur de vivre avec lui et de dormir avec lui et de... Ouh là, je m'égare...

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où il m'a demandé d'intégrer le club de handball. Ron, son meilleur ami de l'époque, avait alors ricané en disant qu'Harry me demandait parce qu'il trouvait que j'étais un beau gosse. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rougir tout comme Harry qui s'était alors justifié en expliquant qu'ils avaient besoin de gueules d'ange dans mon genre pour attirer les filles aux matchs.

J'ai toujours cherché le maximum de contacts avec lui depuis ce jour... Je me souviens même d'une fois où il était dans la salle fumeur et qu'il jouait avec un briquet orné d'un serpent vert qui me rappelait la couleur de ses magnifiques yeux... J'était en face de lui et je le regardais en tentant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Il avait relevé la tête et m'avait demandé si je le voulais ; il marchait encore mais c'était son ex qui lui lui avait offert et il ne voulait pas le garder... Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre... Bien que cela me dégoutait d'avoir un truc venant d'une de ces salopes qu'il s'enfilait, j'ia accepté parce que ca venait de lui et que ca m'avait permis de toucher ces doigts... Je l'ai toujours sur moi ce briquet... J'y tiens énormèment...

Je me rends compte que je me mets à espèrer quelque chose qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. L'espoir m'a toujours habité par rapport à Harry, il avait disparu puis était revenu quand sa femme était venu me trouver. Mon espoir grandit de jour en jour et ca me fait peur...

Surtout que maintenant je vis avec lui et je me rends compte que c'est vraiment l'homme de ma vie... Il part travailler toute la journée et moi je bosse à l'appartement mais je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'il revienne le soir... Il me manque toujours très rapidement...

Ce matin, Harry est venu me demander si je me souvenais du jour où je l'avais surpris avec sa petite amie dans un couloir vide.

Comment j'aurai pu oublier quelque chose qui m'avait fait si mal ? Moi, qui m'arrangeais toujours pour ne pas le voir ou lui parler quand il était avec ses diverses conquêtes, j'étais mal tombé ce matin là... Je lui ai répondu que ca m'avait complètement bouleversé et que du coup, j'étais allé, le soir même, dans la première boite gay que j'avai trouvé, pour me faire tout ce qui bouge...

En disant cela, j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien et j'ai cru y voir une pointe de douleur.

Et s'il m'aimait plus qu'il ne le dit ?

Non Draco, arrête de rêver ! Dors maintenant...

Fin POV Draco

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Je poste le chapitre 10 mercredi je pense...

Faut que j'écrive la suite sinon on va pas s'en sortir XD

**Une review pour Lulu (c'est moi XD) qui déprime d'en avoir moins qu'avant ? **


	11. Chapter 10

Bonsoir !!!!!

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précèdent ca me motive toujours...

Voila le chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture, j'vous retrouve en bas...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Ellipse

Harry partait de très bonne humeur au travail ce matin là. Draco l'avait tendrement réveillé et lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner. Ils avaient bien discuté. Seul point négatif, le blond ne serait pas là ce soir. Il avait expliqué au brun qu'il avait un diner avec un ami... Soit... Pour une fois, ce serait Harry qui attendrait qu'il revienne.

Le brun avait pris son temps pour sortir du boulot ce soir là, sachant que le blond n'était pas à l'appartement. Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans la rue lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella :

-"Harry ? Harry c'est toi ?"

Le brun se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Cho Chang.

Ca faisait bientôt quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus...

Cette dernière avait été sa dernière petite amie avant Ginny. Elle l'avait quitté juste avant la fin de leurs études. Il croyait avoir été amoureux d'elle comme de toutes les autres, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il était le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Enfin, maintenant, il en était conscient, c'est déjà ca.

-"Cho..." Marmonna-t-il surpris.

Ils commencèrent à discuter sur le trottoir. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Harry lui fasse se rappeler qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin. Cho se mit à rire et ils décidèrent d'aller dîner dans le restaurant le plus proche.

"Ca me fera passer le temps, et puis, un dîner n'engage à rien... Je m'embêterais chez moi tout seul sans Dray... Hum depuis quand je l'apelle comme ca moi ? La faim me fait délirer..." Pensa le brun.

Ellipse

Ils étaient maintenant attablés et se racontaient leurs vies tranquillement.

-"Bon ok tu as divorcé, mais depuis, tu as bien dû te trouver quelqu'un non ? Demanda Cho curieuse.

-"Euh.. Non.. Non je n'ai personne." Hésita Harry. il se voyait mal raconter sa situation sentimentale pour le moins bizarre.

Le brun était reparti dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix non inconnue qui n'était pas celle de Cho.

-"Cho ?"

Il se décida à relever la tête et se retrouva face à Draco accompagné d'un homme plutôt bien fait.

Draco continua, l'air de rien :

-"Quel surprise de te voir ici ! Et Harry c'est bien toi ? Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous somme plus revus tous !" Mentit le blond.

-"Draco !!! Tu vas bien ?" S'exclama Cho.

-"Oui, très bien ! Tu sembles rayonnante Cho ! Vous allez bien ?"

-"Oui ca va très bien." Répondit la brune.

-"Euh.. Ouais ca va Draco... En effet ca fait un bail !" Bafouilla le brun.

"Putain ! Draco va encore s'imaginer que je le trompe... Ah oui mais non ! Déjà c'est faux cette fois et en plus on n'est pas ensemble... Merde, je trouve que j'ai tendance à un peu trop l'oublier depuis quelque temps..." Pensa Harry.

-"On peut se joindre à vous ? J'ai un ami avec moi..." Continua le blond avec un sourire forcçé qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

-"Bonsoir... Je m'apelle Théodore Nott, je connais Draco depuis sa dernière année de faculté soit environ cinq ans si je ne me trompe ! Je travaillais déjà à l'époque et je l'ai rencontré par hasard à une soirée."

Harry détailla ce Théo machin. Il était grand, distingué, des cheveux noirs courts avec des yeux profonds d'un brun fonçé très prononcés. Il était habillé de façon plutôt décontracté un peu dans le même style que Draco la classe en moins. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait le brun en cet instant.

"Un ami m'a-t-il dit ? Quel genre d'ami ? Encore un foutu gay ! Si ca se trouve, il se le fait dans mon dos ! Hum, non la denrière fois que j'ai pensé ca je me suis vraiment tapé l'air con... Faut que j'arrête d'être jaloux comme ca... Non, je ne suis pas jaloux d'ailleurs, c'est juste de la curiosité, oui c'est ca j'aime bien savoir ce que fait Draco et avec qui il est et euh... Enfin tout ca quoi !" Songea le brun.

Alors que Draco, Théodore et Cho discutaient, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Brusquement, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche ce qui le tira de ses rêveries. Il regarda discrètement de qui venait le sms. Il venait de...

... De Draco. Gné ! Le brun ne comprenait rien.

Il l'ouvrit et lut :

"Mon ami c'est mon ex! Il va sûrement te raconter des trucs ! N'y fais pas attention... Il voudrait me récupérer et connait un peu ma situation avec toi..."

Hum... Charmant ! Le brun tenta de cacher sa suprise et reporta son attention sur la discussion. Il remarqua que Théodore le regardait intensément mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Cho parlait avec Draco de leurs boulots respectifs et ils restaient tous les deux en retrait. Lorsque soudain, Théo lança la conversation :

-"Dray m'a beaucoup parlé de toi...-De quel droit il l'appelle Dray ce con ? Songea le brun-Il l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs... Il était vraiment dingue de toi quand vous étiez à la fac ensemble... Je me disais souvent que tu devais vraiment être magnifique vu comment il te décrivait avec des étoiles plein les yeux-Harry se retint de sourire, comme ca Draco avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parlait de lui ? Quelque part ca l'étonnait étant donné l'attitude réservée et fière de Draco en temps normal... En même temps ca le rendait heureux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi...- Mais bon, en fait tu es vraiment banal comme garçon." Continua Théo une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

"Il est vraiment jaloux" pensa Harry.

-"Une fois que la fac s'est terminée-Reprit Théo-Il ne te voyais plus et ce fût pire que tout, il enchainait conquêtes sur conquêtes, il buvait, il fumait encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible... J'ai toujours été là et finalement il est sorti avec moi... Enfin, je suppose que Draco t'as parlé de son passé tourmenté..."

-"Euh... Ouais bien sur-Mentit le brun-Tu es un peu son sauveur en fait !" Déclara-t-il avec une ironie que Théo ne comprit ou ne releva pas.

-"Oui, c'est exactement ca !" Répondit-il fièrement.

"Il me soule, j'ai des envies de meurtre" Pensa Harry.

Du côté des deux autres, cela ne se passait guère mieux...

-"Tu ne veux pas te remettre avec Harry ? Je sais que tu l'as quitté à contrecoeur..." Demanda le blond.

-"Non merci ! (rires) Tu sais, il ne me semble pas avoir changé. Je l'ai croisé par hasard ce soir et il m'a raconté ces déboires sentimentaux avec son ex femme. J'ai suffisamment souffert à la fac..."

-" Tu dois avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre alors... ?" Tenta Draco.

-"Non plus ! Mais c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?" Commenca à s'énerver la jeune fille pas dupe.

-"Non, c'est jute de la curiosité, depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu... Je m'informe c'est tout !-Trancha le blond-Excuse moi, je fume..."

Et il sortit une cigarette de sa poche accompagnée du briquet que Harry lui avait offert à la fac. Il ne le cacha pas loin de là espèrant que la brune le reconnaitrait et se poserait des questions.

Le brun s'était beaucoup servi de ce briquet à l'époque et comme Cho trainait avec lui, il se dit qu'elle devrait s'en rappeler et ainsi, elle aurait tout le loisir de s'imaginer des choses.

"J'ai toujours pensé à la fac que Draco était jaloux de moi et qu'il aimait Harry, je me doute bien qu'il est gay mais l'aime-t-il encore ? Et ce briquet..." Pensa Cho alertée.

Harry, de son côté, était silencieux depuis quelques minutes... Théo l'avait enfin fermé ! Enfin, cela ne dura pas longtemps...

-"Tu aimes Draco ?" Demanda abruptement Théo.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Je poste le chapitre 11 vendredi peut-être...

Allez j'vous laisse j'ai une lemon à écrire... (pour cette fic mais j'vous dit pas où ! mdr)

**Une review pour me faire plaisir ? **


	12. Chapter 11

Coucou les gens ! Vous allez bien ?

Moi on fait aller...

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'en ai eu 7 pour le précèdent chapitre et ca m'a motivé à donf (genre... mdr) pour écrire la suite alors ne relachez pas vos efforts mdr

Voila donc le chapitre 11 !

Bonne lecture, j'vous retrouve en bas...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Le coeur du brun s'accelera à ces mots. Il regarda attentivement Théodore et vit à quel point il était sérieux.

-"Je... Je ne suis pas gay..." Fût tout ce que Harry réussit à répondre.

-"Je sais... Comme je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Fais le partir de chez toi ! Dis lui d'arrêter d'espèrer quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais... Je l'aime MOI... Mais il ne veut pas qu'on se remette ensemble, car il me dit qu'il est bien chez toi et avec toi... Or, tu n'es pas avec lui ! Tu n'en as rien à foutre... laisse moi finir !-Marmonna Théo voyant que le brun allair répliquer-Je sais que moi, je le rendrai heureux, on s'est toujours très bien entendu, surtout au lit !" Termina-t-il triomphant.

Le brun était défait même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il se sentait complètement perdu... Il avait peur que Théo ait raison, il était conscient que ce n'était pas une bonne situation pour Draco...

Mais il avait peur...

D'un côté il ne pouvait se laisser aller à coucher avec Draco mais de l'autre il était jaloux et ne voulait pas que Draco quitte l'appartement...

Ellipse

Le brun était allé se réfugier au toillettes. Il en avait marre... Mais le repos fût de courte durée car Draco débarqua, une clope à la bouche et l'air en colère.

Il referma la porte et la verouilla.

-"Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec cette conasse de Cho ? Dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu sautes sur une geniche qui sert à rien !" Cria-t-il.

-"On s'est rencontés par hasard ! Elle te l'as dit me semble-t-il en plus !" Répliqua le brun.

-"J'en ai marre de tes provocations à répétition ! Je suis jaloux et tu le sais très bien ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec quelqu'un ! Quand je suis arrivé avec Théo, je vous ai vus et je suis directement venu vous voir pour ne pas que vous finissiez dans un hôtel !!!"

-"Arrête de parler d'elle comme si c'était une pute !"

-"J'en parle comme je veux ! Une de tes ex ressurgit de nul part et tu voudrais que je saute au plafond peut-être ? Je l'ai toujours detesté, et encore plus quand tu es sortie avec !"

-"Tu peux bien parler toi ! Tu sors bien avec un de tes ex ! Et toi, en plus, c'était prévu ! Tu ne me l'as même pas dit !"

-"Harry, stop ! C'est lui qui me courre après, j'ai juste accepté un dîner. Toi, tu sais très bien que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi et que je ne vais pas aller coucher avec un autre alors que je vis chez toi ! Moi, je n'ai aucune assurance de ton côté par contre... Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi ! Pourquoi tu te comportes comme cela ? Regarde, tu as besoin d'être rassuré par rapport à mon ex et à côté de ca tu me rejettes...-Déclara Draco d'un ton plutôt desespéré-Je t'aime...Tu es le seul et tu as toujours été le seul..." Finit-il dans un murmure tout en accolant Harry au mur.

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi dire ni penser. Le blond se pencha alors et l'embrassa doucement. Le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Théo...

La jalousie le rongeait, il imaginait Draco avec ce connard, il les voyait s'embrasser, coucher ensemble et ca le rendait fou. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il répondit volontiers au baiser.

Toutefois, le blond se fit rapidement plus entreprenant, descendant sa bouche dans son cou et glissant sa main dans le pantalon du brun. Elle passa rapidement le boxer et s'empara de la hampe déjà humide d'Harry pour le branler vivement.

Aucune tendresse ne passait dans ses gestes, il en avait vraiment marre de souffrir à cause de lui... La rancoeur le guidait au fur et à mesure et ses actions.

Le brun gémissait sans retenue alors que le blond lui dévorait le cou.

-"Tu es très tendu Harry... C'est la jalousie qui te met dans cet état ?-Murmura dédaigneusement Draco à son oreille-Je vais te baiser ici !" Acheva-t-il d'un ton dur.

Ces paroles prononcées avec un léger mépris firent réagir le brun qui repoussa violemment le blond.

-"Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je trouve juste que vous les homos vous être vraiment trop diffèrents de nous !" Lança-t-il accusateur en se rhabillant comme il pouvait, son érection le gênant affreusement.

"Je me demande quand est ce qu'il sera franc avec moi et qu'il arrêtera de me dire des choses aussi blessantes..." Pensa Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

Le brun se rendit compte de ses mots insultants et se mit à bafouiller devant le regard dur du blond.

-"Pardon... Je me suis mal exprimé.. Je..."

-"Ferme là !-dit calmement mais fermement le blond sans regarder Harry-Si tu l'as dit c'est que tu le pensais... Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en vais avec Théo je te laisse finir ta petite soirée tranquillement avec ta Cho adorée... Par contre... Je te conseille de te soulager parce que là ca se voit beaucoup..." Termina-t-il sur le même ton avant de tourner les talons.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire donc il se calma comme il pouvait avant de sortir des toilettes. Il vit alors Théo et Draco faire leurs adieux à Cho puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de la passer, Théo se retourna et fixa Harry en souriant moqueusement. Ses yeux semblaient dire "tu as perdu, c'ets bien fait pour ta gueule". Le brun dût énormèment prendre sur lui pour ne pas abandonner Cho, aller frapper Théo et ramener Draco chez eux.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Je poste le chapitre 12 lundi normalement (si j'arrive à avoir internet) car dimanche je n'aurai pas accès à internet...

Arf je n'ai plus que le chapitre 12 d'avance, il faut vraiment que j'écrive demain sinon je sais pas comment je vais faire...

**Une review s'il vous plait ? **


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour !!!

**Merci** pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (et les autres aussi quoi que... mdr), hum vous avez de la chance (XD) si j'en ai au moins **4 **cest déjà bien... (j'en ai eu 6 pour le chapitre précèdent j'vais pas me plaindre)

**J'en connais une qui a encore oublié de me reviewer d'ailleurs !!! lol **

Bref, voici donc le chapitre 12 !

Bonne lecture, j'vous retrouve en bas...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

-"Draco ne te drague pas au moins ? Je te demande cela parce que à la fac j'avais remarqué qu'il semblait jaloux de moi quand j'étais avec toi... Et comme il est gay... Je pense qu'il t'aimait... Ah oui et en plus il a toujours le briquet que tu lui avais donné"

A cette tirade, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de vin.

"Les femmes sont d'une perspicacité affolante des fois...-Pensa-t-il-je me souviens de ce briquet, mais je ne pensais pas Draco aussi sentimental... En même temps, vu comment il m'aime... Quelque part ca me rend fier ! Hum, le vin me monte à la tête XD, enfin bon en attendant, mieux vaut ne rien répondre"

-"..."

-"Je sais bien que tu as tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge mais un homme quand même pas !!! Tu sais si je t'ai quitté à la fac c'est parce que je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas... Tu batifolais à droit, à gauche... C'était d'un frustrant... Même si tu ne me trompais pas vraiment..."

-"Mais je t'aimais !" Mentit Harry.

-"N'importe quoi ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu m'aurai retenu... Tu sais que ce soit avec moi ou avec les autres, tu étais d'une passivité insupportable... Tu n'avais jamais envie de rien, tu ne disais jamais non mais il a fallait toujours faire le premier pas que ce soit pour les baisers, le sexe, les sorties... Tu disais à toutes les filles que tu les aimais mais ca sonnait tellement faux... Dans ta voix mais ca se voyait aussi dans tes yeux... Tu n'as jamais regardé quelqu'un avec les yeux de l'amour... En tout cas pas à ma connaissance... Quand tu aimes vraiment, tu ne te contrôles pas forcèment... Tu as des envies... Si tu veux quelque chose de la personne aimée tu vas tenter de la convaincre par tous les moyens... Tu vas la retenir si elle veut partir... J'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois comme cela avec moi..." Finit-elle dans un profond soupir.

"Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes paroles, mes gestes et encore moins mes pensées avec Draco... Je l'ai suçé de force et en plus j'essaye toujours de le retenir... Ca voudrait dire..." Pensa amèrement Harry.

Ellipse

Le brun avait bu un peu trop...

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de coucher avec Cho et il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas si elle se montrait insistante...

Au moins, comme ca il n'arriverait pas à bander...

Il se trouvait pathétique d'en arriver là...

En plus pourquoi il ne coucherait pas avec ?

Mais penser à Draco tout le temps ne l'aidait pas vraiment...

Cho le ramenait chez lui en le soutenant un peu.

Elle espérait sans doute finir la nuit chez lui mais il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas et ca le rassurait...

Pffff et Draco qui était surement chez son Théo... Dans ses draps... Il le détestait !

Il était maintenant devant sa porte, Cho derrière lui, et il essayait de trouver ses clés dans ses poches de manteau...

Il n'eut cependant pas à chercher longtemps étant donné que la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup révélant un Draco serein au sourire moqueur.

Cho se figea d'horreur. Qu'est ce que foutait Draco chez Harry ?

-"Tu es enfin là, Harry..." Déclara le blond ignorant royalement lattitude choquée de la brune.

-"Ah... Tu es là Dray... Je croyais que tu étais chez ce connard..." Mumura Harry, ivre avant de se jeter dans les bras du blond qui ressera sa prise joyeusement autour de la taille du brun tout en toisant mechamment Cho.

-"Bien sur que non 'Ry, je suis rentré juste après être sorti du restaurant-"D'ailleurs ca n'a pas vraiment plu à Théo, en même temps j'en ai rien à foutre..." Pensa le blond. Il continua-Je t'attendais. Cho tu vas bien ? Tu sembles étonnée ? Merci de me l'avoir ramené en tout cas... Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ?"

-"Euh... Non... Non il se fait tard, je vais rentrer..." Bafouilla-t-elle.

-"Hum... Très bien-Sourit le blond-Rentre bien... Et... Adieu !"

Et il claqua la porte qui se referma sur son regard d'acier froid et dur.

Cho resta là sans bouger de longues minutes avant de partir en courant tout en pleurant.

De son côté Draco amena tant bien que mal Harry sur le lit et l'y jeta plutôt violemment.

-"T'allais te la taper hein ? Encore une ! Tu comptais profiter du fait que j'étais soit disant pas là !!! Putain, moi qui m'inquiétais encore de pas te voir revenir " Cria le blond.

-"Nan...-Marmonna le brun difficilement-Je me suis bourré la gueule justement pour ne pas céder à la tentation... Enfin, je le suis juste assez pour ne pas pouvoir bander..."

-"Quelle délicate attention !" Ricana Draco avec ironie.

-"T'as gardé le briquet que je t'avais offert... Cho me l'a dit..."

-"J'ai fait exprès de le lui montrer pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille..." Dit le blond en le sortant.

Puis il le jeta brusquement par terre.

-"Hé !!!! Jette pas mon cadeau !!!!" Geignit Harry.

-"Va te faire foutre !!! Tu comprends rien... Ce briquet je l'ai juste pris pour pouvoir te toucher la main... Tu crois que ca m'a plu de récupérer le reste d'une de tes foutues ex ? Et oui... Je suis diffèrent des gens normaux comme tu l'as dit au resto !"

Tout en disant cela, il se plaça au dessus du brun toujours affalé sur le lit dans une position de luxure qui affolait le blond malgré lui.

-"Qu'est ce que j'ai de particulier pour que ce soit moi que tu ais choisi ?" Demanda le brun se sentant l'esprit un peu plus clair.

-"Je ne t'ai pas choisi..." Répliqua Draco tout en nichant tendrement son visage dans le cou du brun en fermant les yeux.

Harry rougit. Tout à coup il se remémora les paroles de Théo : "Dis lui d'arrêter d'espèrer quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais". Il devait l'écouter... Il ne pourrai jamais rendre heureux le blond...

-"Dray... Je suis désolé... Tu devrais partir... Définitivement... Je ne suis pas gay... Et je t'ai fais trop souffrir par le passé... Je continue encore et je ne supporte pas de te faire du mal..." Murmura le brun en détournant la tête.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Je poste le chapitre 13 **mercredi** normalement (si j'arrive à avoir internet)... Hum et il est **très long **comparé à d'habitude... et comporte une **surprise** non aboutie toutefois... Mdr

Faut que j'écrive j'ai plus d'avance à part le chapitre 13 help !!! Lol

**Une review pour me motiver s'il vous plait ??? **


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour les gens.

Vous allez bien ?

Je sens que ce chapitre va vous traumatiser... J'espère d'ailleurs !!! lol

**Merci** infiniment à ceux qui me laisse une review, j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand j'en lis une alors merci vraiment du fond du coeur (non, non je n'exagère pas XD)

Bref, voici donc le chapitre 13 !

Bonne lecture, j'vous retrouve en bas...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Draco toujours sur Harry écarquilla les yeux tout en relevant la tête.

"Non, pas maintenant... Je veux pas qu'il me laisse..."

-"Tais toi... Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... On dirais que tu me largues, j'aime pas ca..." Marmonna-t-il tout en replongeant dans le cou du brun tout en serrant sa chemise dans ses mains.

-"Pardon Draco... Mais c'est mieux comme ca..." Continua Harry, la tête toujours de côté.

-"Putain maisferme la !-Jura le blond entre ses dents en s'aggripant plus fermement-Tu es bourré, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! C'est Théo ou Cho qui t'ont monté la tête c'est ca ? Putain je vais les massacrer..."

-"Ils ont raison Draco... Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Je ne peux pas continuer à te faire souffrir comme ca..."

Harry avait bêtement envie de pleurer...

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi... Il regarda alors Draco et ce qu'il vit ne l'aida pas...

Le blond le regardait, de la colère dans le regard, et les yeux brouillés de larmes...

Larmes de rage, de douleur et de frustration...

-"J'en ai rien à foutre d'eux !!!! Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je fais encore ce que je veux !!! Reste comme tu es ! Je fais avec ! C'est comme ca que je t'aime... Tu peux douter toute ta vie si tu veux tant que je peux rester avec toi... Je ferais tout pour toi Harry-Sa voix était tremblante. Il prit la main du brun et la baisa doucement-Me laisse pas 'Ry... Fais ce que tu veux, mais me laisse pas..." Finit le blond en baissant la tête.

Le brun le regardait les yeux floutés ; il avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues au fil de la tirade du blond.

Son esprit carburait à 1000 à l'heure.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je sais pas quoi faire... Je sais jamais quoi faire... Il a envie de pleurer, je le vois bien qu'il se retient... J'ai envie de... J'ai envie de l'embrasser... De lui faire tout oublier..."

Pris d'une pulsion subite, il empoigna l'épaule du blond et le tira à lui pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Il inversa leur position pour se retrouver au dessus du blond.

Sa langue alla se mêler à celle de Draco qui répondit vivement à l'étreinte.

Harry, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par l'alcool, se laissait totalement aller à ses envies.

Les paroles de Cho résonnaient en lui "[... Quand tu aimes vraiment, tu ne te contrôles pas forcèment... Tu as des envies...[...".

Son bassin se collait toujours plus à celui de Draco alors qu'il bougeait doucement sur lui.

Ses mains allèrent se poser de part et d'autre du visage du blond pour encore approfondir l'échange.

Ce dernier gémisssait doucement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se décida enfin à séparer leurs bouches.

Il regarda Draco étendu sous lui, la tête légèrement sur le côté, les cheveux tout emmelés, les joues rosées, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux clos.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se mit à rougir violemment.

Le blond, reprit un tant soit peu ses esprits après ce baiser pour le moins époustouflant et porta une main à ses lèvres rougies.

-"T'es un profiteur et un sacré enfoiré de m'embrasser comme ca alors que t'es bourré..." Marmonna-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr que le brun soit vraiment saoul...

Il était très certainement pompette...

Assez pour avoir oublier quelques trucs d'ici à demain...

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur perverse.

Harry voyant cela, commenca à paniquer un peu.

-"Draco ? Ca va ?" Demanda-t-il reculant un peu de sur le blond.

-"Potter... Tu vas me le payer... Je vais te montrer qu'un Malfoy ne se laisse pas avoir par les petits profiteurs dans ton genre !"

Et il retourna la situation à son avantage plaquant Harry sous lui. Ce fichu brun le rendait complètement dingue et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre autrement que par des mots.

Ses lèvres plongèrent sur celles du brun qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps d'Harry qu'il commencait d'ailleurs à bien connaitre.

Il étouffa les gémissements de protestation de ce dernier avec sa langue qu'il entra dans la bouche du brun.

Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser.

Après tout, il en avait aussi envie.

Satisfait, Draco déboutonna la chemise d'Harry lentement tout en approfondissant davantage le baiser.

Sa bouche dévia vers le menton, puis le cou du brun déposant des dizaines de petits baisers papillons.

Papillons qui se répandaient dans le ventre d'Harry sans qu'il ne cherche à savoir pourquoi.

Il se laissait faire, comme d'habitude mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau...

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner...

Les mains de Draco, ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue étaient partout sur lui alors qu'il était mis totalement à nu par un blond fou de désir.

Ce dernier se dévêtit à son tour. Il aimait par dessus tout cette sensation du corps totalement nu d'Harry contre le sien... Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé. En effet, d'habitude, lui restait au moins en boxer...

Lorsque le brun sentit l'érection du blond contre la sienne, il tresaillit mais ne le repoussa pas...

Il en avait marre de lutter, il en avait envie et puis il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien demain... Ce qui avait des chances d'arriver d'ailleurs.

D'un côté il se sentait honteux à l'idée de mentir encore et de l'autre il ne pouvait se résigner...

Il se sentait à la fois si faible et si fort face au blond.

Il se sentait si vivant sous Draco qui descendait sur lui, prenant ses tétons en bouche et les suçant sensuellement.

Ce dernier continuait sa progression toujours plus bas ne pouvant se résigner à quitter la peau du brun qu'il aimait tant.

Il prit la virilité dressée du brun en bouche le faisant crier. Il appliqua directement des mouvements de vas et viens assez profonds tout en jouant de sa langue.

Jamais Harry n'avait autant aimé les préliminaires avant le blond. Il gémissait bruyamment exprimant son contentement sans honte.

Mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qui suivit.

En effet, Draco se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et sa bouche délaissa la hampe du brun mais une de ses mains la remplaça directement.

Il descendit encore sa tête relevant légèrement les jambes d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où le blond voulait en venir mais qui se laissait porter par la sensation des mains du blond sur son sexe.

Tout à coup il écarquilla vivement les yeux et sursauta violemment ; un puisssant frisson le traversa.

-"Putain, Draco qu'est ce que tu fous ?" Cria-t-il essayant de se redresser.

-"Comme si t'avais pas senti ce que je venais de faire !" Ricana le blond.

Il appuya sur le torse du brun d'une main le refaisant s'allonger et une de ses mains retourna s'occuper durement de l'érection du brun qui gémit à nouveau. L'autre soutint les jambres d'Harry un peu en hauteur et le blond recommenca ce qu'il avait entrepris c'est à dire préparer l'entrée du brun avec sa langue.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ce que lui faisait Draco était totalement inédit pour lui et jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était si bon...

Il sentait la langue du blond entrer et sortir de lui et ca lui faisait un effet pas possible...

-"Hum... Putain... Draco je vais..." Et il jouit longuement sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase.

Draco se redressa un peu et vint lécher la semence du brun.

Puis il alla embrasser Harry qui voulut protester mais le blond ne lui en laissa encore pas le temps.

Le brun ne résista à nouveau mais pas longtemps et se surpris même à approfondir de lui-même le baiser enlaçant Draco qui était plus qu'heureux.

Le blond se sépara à contrecoeur et planta ses orbes grises dans celles vertes émeraudes du brun qu'il aimait tant.

-"Prêt à rejouir beau brun ?" Sussura-t-il le regard brillant.

-"Quoi ? Mais Draco... Je..."

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, le dit Draco reprenait possession de sa bouche.

Il frotta leurs corps ensemble pour faire remonter l'excitation chez le brun tout en l'embrassant passionèment.

Draco finit par jouir et se servit de sa semence pour lubrifier ses doigts. Il sentait bien que le brun était de nouveau très excité, ses mains s'agitant violemment sur son membre.

-"Draco ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit dans mon cul !" Hurla-t-il.

Le blond éclata de rire devant l'air offusqué du brun.

-"Ma langue comptait pour du beurre ?" Demanda alors le blond tout en bougeant du bassin pour garder Harry excité.

Le brun rougit violemment.

-"Oui mais... Non... Je... Hum... Draco arrête... HANN !"

Draco s'était détaché du brun et avait entré un doigt en lui rapidement et profondément, le pliant directement espérant trouver du premier coup sa prostate pour le faire taire.

Et il avait réussit...

-"Putain, c'est quoi de ce truc ? Et han, c'est bizarre, recommence..."

L'heure qui suivit ne fût que gémissements...

Draco s'empressa de montrer à Harry à quel point ce côté inexploré chez lui pouvait être interessant...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Et oui le lemon s'arrête ici définitivement (c'est à dire qu'il n'est pas coupé...)**

**La grande question est : ont-ils ou non couchés ensemble ? Hum... **

**Non, et non je ne suis pas sadique... En fait si, à mort !!!! Mhouhahahahahahaha, vous me detestez hein ??? Alors réagissez ! mdr **

Je poste le chapitre 14 **dimanche **(enfin normalement)! Et oui, sinon ca fera plus de trois suites par semaine et faut pas abuser non plus...Lol Surtout que je n'ai plus **aucun** chapitre d'avance (pitié seigneur aidez moi XD), donc je vais tout faire pour écrire mais c'est dur avec la fac et tout...

**Il me faut un maximum de reviews pour me motiver là... **Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche en plus !!! Allez, allez on se bouge sinon je boycote... mdr


	15. Chapter 14

Bonsoir !!!

Vous allez bien ?

**Merci** beaucoup pour vos reviews j'en ai eu 11 sur le chapitre précèdent, mon record étoiles pleins les yeux

Du coup, ca m'a motivé et j'ai réussi à trouver un petit créneau dans ma semaine et mon week de folie (devoirs, cours et fêtes à gogo, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir le tems de faire ce chapitre !), à vous écrire ce chapitre (un peu de transition mais sympa quand même-selon moi-par contre, il est plutôt court mais j'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus long dsl)

Bref, voici donc le chapitre 14, chapitre plutôt calme, tendre et drôle au début, annonciateur de gros problèmes vers la fin ?! XD

**Allez, bonne lecture, j'vous retrouve en bas... Et je vous conseille de lire tout ce que j'écris "hors chapitre" car ce n'est pas du blabla en génèral XD**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Ellipse

Harry était devant sa tasse de café et essayait de se remémorer la soirée de la veille.

Il ne parlait pas, tentant de se remettre les idées en place.

Il se sentait surtout nauséeux...

Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ou presque...

Le dîner avec Cho, Théo, Draco, leur dispute, le départ de celui-ci puis sa discussion avec la brune après c'était flou...

Il se rappelait vaguement de sa discussion avec le blond, son "larguage" avorté ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs.

Puis après, ses souvenirs étaient essentiellement composés de flashs qui le faisaient rougir de la tête aux pieds.

En revanche, il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était rentré chez lui...

Draco quand à lui, se pavanait littéralement dans l'appartement, un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres et le regard moqueur en observant le brun du coin de l'oeil.

Après de longues minutes, il se décida enfin et prit la parole :

-"Tu as tout oublié mon 'Ry ? Quel dommage, ta première fois avec un homme..." Pouffa le blond se retenant difficilement d'éclater de rire.

Le brun devint plus rouge que rouge et balbutia :

-"Tu dis n'importe quoi ! T'as juste mis tes doigts !!!-Puis se rendant compte du ridicule de ce qu'il disait il se cacha la tête dans ses mains.

"Roh la honte... Et j'ai adoré en plus -.-"... M'en fiche il le saura jamais ! Na ! Après tout j'avais pas toute ma tête !" Pensa-t-il.

"Il est pas du matin Ryry... Comme si je lui aurais fait l'amour alors qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires... Je suis pas un profiteur... Je le veux mais entièrement, pas que son corps... Je le respecte trop pour ca... N'empêche il a aimé j'en suis sur ! Il a joui au moins trois fois en plus ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bien -... Draco reprends toi !"

-"Ah ! Donc tu te souviens... T'étais dans un état... Comment tu criais... Et combien de fois tu as jouis... T'as aimé hein ?"

-"Je... Je me souviens pas de ce genre de petits détails insignifiants !" Répondit le brun gêné.

"Ro la la je pourrais même pas dire combien de fois j'ai éjaculé... Je suis pitoyable... Je me souviens que de l'état de béatitude dans lequel j'étais, il m'a fait de ces trucs avec sa langue en plus Oo... Aaaaah mais je deviens dingue, j'ai de l'amour propre quand même ! . "

Et il se leva, son petit déjeuner terminé.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le briquet que Draco avait envoyé valser la veille...

Ca, il s'en souvenait aussi...

Il soupira, se baissa et le ramassa.

Il se dirigea alors vers le blond qui faisait la vaisselle.

-"Draco... Tiens, reprends le... S'il te plait..." Bafouilla encore le brun.

Le blond se retourna et sourit.

-"Oui... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je l'ai jeté juste parce que j'étais en colère... J'y tiens à ce briquer... C'est quand même le premier truc que tu m'as donné..."

Et il tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

Au passage il effleura les doigts du brun qu'il entremela aux siens...

-"J'aurais voulu le faire à l'époque..." Murmura-t-il encore.

Les joues d'Harry qui étaient redevenues normales, rosirent à nouveau.

Le blond continua :

"Tu deviens de plus en plus gentil avec moi... Déjà que tu l'étais avant... Tu veux que je devienne fou de toi ou quoi ?"

En disant cela, il se rapprocha et posa son front contre celui du brun, leurs mains toujours soudées, le briquet au milieu.

-"Parce que ce n'est déjà pas le cas ?" Demanda Harry souriant malgré lui.

-"Si, et je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus... Ceci dit, je peux encore me dévergonder si ca t'interesse..."

-"T'es bête..." Rit le brun.

Et Draco le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, respirant son odeur, espèrant encore plus qu'avant pouvoir rester toujours auprès du brun...

Une semaine avait passé.

Une belle semaine sans problème à l'horizon jusqu'à ce coup de fil...

Harry, sortant du boulot, décrocha ne reconaissant pas le numéro...

-"Allo ?"

-"Allo Harry ? C'est Cho... Je suis au café juste en face de ton travail, d'ailleurs je te vois là... Tu me rejoins qu'on discute un peu ?"

"Et merde... Je sens les problèmes arriver moi..."

-"Ouais ok, j'arrive."

Et il raccrocha se dirigeant vers le café.

Il ne se voyait pas refuser...

Et puis de toute manière ca n'engageait à rien...

Il rentra dans le bâtiment, repèra Cho tranquillement installé près d'une fenêtre et il la rejoignit plaquant un sourire sur son visage.

Il s'asseya et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Au fil de la discussion, le brun ne manquait de l'observer et il la trouvait vraiment jolie...

Ceci dit, quelque chose manquait, il l'avait remarqué et ce n'était pas qu'avec Cho mais il trouvait que les filles qui lui plaisaient habituellement lui semblaient fades ces derniers temps.

La brune le sortit cependant de ses pensées par une question qui le laissa littéralement sur le cul :

-"Tu voudrais pas qu'on se remette ensemble Harry ? Après tout, on a mûrit depuis la fac et nous sommes tous les deux célibataires..." Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

"Je ne le laisserai pas filer... J'ai eu le temps de me remettre du sale coup de ce petit connard de blondinet et je ne lui laisserai certainement pas Harry !" Pensa-t-elle amèrement.

"Alors là, je m'y attendais vraiment pas Oo ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire... je ne suis pas sûr de quoi que ce soit..."

Après de longs moments de silence, il se décida enfin à répondre :

-"Je ne sais pas..."

-"Ok, je t'ai largué... Mais c'est du passé et je t'aime...-Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste une caresse légère, puis elle reprit- Réflèchis, tu as le temps mais... Je peux te poser une question ?"

-"Euh.. Ouais..." Balbutia Harry.

-"Tu as couché avec Draco ?"

Le brun la fixa ahuri.

Il rougit furieusement et se leva précipitamment.

-"Non ! Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller Cho ! Hmm, on s'appelle... Salut"

Et il sortit en vitesse.

"Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ca !" Pensa-t-elle.

Le brun rentra chez lui rapidement.

Il se sentait relativement mal...

Tout cela allait mal finir...

Et il avait peur...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Le calme avant la tempête ? Grosse crise qui arrive ? **

**Hihi, vous verrez bien.**

Sinon, vous croyiez quand même pas que s'ils avaient vraiment couché ensemble j'aurai pas écrit tout le lemon !!! Mdr enfin certains l'avaient deviné, ca me semblait logique que Dray n'en profite pas vu qu'il est censé être amoureux fou d'Harry.

Au fait, vous avez vu la vidéo de Daniel Radcliffe qui embrasse un présentateur lors d'une remise de prix ? Coup marketing encore ca ! N'empêche ca m'a fait rire ! Vous trouverez surement la vidéos sur youtube.

**Je poste le chapitre 15 mercredi normalement, enfin faut que je l'écrive donc j'espère avoir le temps... ! **

**La fic étant maintenant bien avancée et bientôt à sa fin **(je sais pas encore dans combien de chapitres mais bon il en reste plus 10 je pense... Je sais exactement comment elle va se dérouler et tout cela mais ca dépend si quand j'écris je rajoute des élèments, des détails et des fois, j'écris vraiment des trucs pas prévus donc je peux pas encore dire, ca dépendra aussi si je coupe en "petits" chapitres ou si j'en fais genre trois énormes mdr, mais bon je pense que le nombre de chapitres restants n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour vous si ? lol)** j'ai décidé de ne mettre plus que deux suites par semaine **parce que sinon je n'arriverai jamais à avoir le **temps** d'écrire mes chapitres... Et puis, deux suites par semaine c'est **déjà beaucoup comparé **au rythme de postage des auteurs ici en génèral XD. En génèral, ce sera le **mercredi** et le **dimanche** mais bon il peut y avoir des **surprises** mdr

Bref, trèves de bavardages, une **review** pour bien me **motiver **? Ben oui, j'ai besoin de ca, c'est mon **carburant** que voulez-vous ... **4 grand minimum (c'est à dire beaucoup plus mdr)**


	16. Chapter 15

Coucou !

**Merci** pour vos reviews ! Mais je suis pas contente j'en ai eu beaucoup moins que sur le chapitre précèdent, je me mets donc en mode boudage intensif... Hum commen ca vous vous en foutez tant que vous avez votre suite ? Mais... Mais Ouinnnnnnnnn ! Vous êtes méchants na !

Bon, heureusement que je suis trop gentille ! lol

Voici le chapitre 15, plutôt long comparé à d'autres que j'ai déjà pu posté... Il est plutôt drôle au début et dramatique à la fin... Mdr

Comment ca je vous fais peur ?

Allez lisez... On se retrouve en bas !

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Il trouva Draco en train de lire sur le canapé.

-"Comment Cho peut se poser des questions sur ma sexualité ? Hein Draco ? Qu'est ce que que t'es allé lui raconter pour qu'elle se demande si on a baisé ensemble ?" Brailla Harry sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

"Je n'aime vraiment pas ca... Elle a pas à se douter de trucs pareils ! Je veux pas ! C'est lâche mais c'est comme ca ! Je suis pas prêt..."

Le blond entendant la mélodieuse voix du brun releva la tête et afficha un sourire moqueur.

-"C'est marrant que tu ne te souviennes pas de ton retour en fanfare de l'autre soir... Enfin, avec la nuit que je t'ai fait passé ca m'étonne pas... Tes neurones ont dû grillé..."

-"Draco ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !-Harry rougissait encore ! Ca ne lui était jamais autant arrivé auparavant-Et réponds à ma question, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Cho ?"

-"Potter ! Tu me soules !-Le ton du blond était railleur, il n'était pas vraiment fâché- Je n'ai rien dit à Cho... C'est toi qui es rentré bourré l'autre soir et elle, elle te soutenait, elle a vu que je t'attendais chez toi et en plus, comme un con, tu t'es jeté dans mes bras quand je t'ai ouvert la porte... Alors, excuse moi mais y a de quoi se poser des questions... J'y peux rien si t'as des tendances gay moi..."

Le blond une fois débité sa tirade, éclata de rire.

Il repensait à la tête de la brune quand elle l'avait vu sur le seuil de l'appartement d'Harry et puis il trouvait vraiment le brun bête quand il s'y mettait...

Et là, le voir les yeux grands ouverts, avec une tête de parfait abruti, se rendant compte que tout était de sa propre faute, c'était vraiment tordant.

-"Arrête de te payer ma tête putain !" Mumura le brun piteusement.

-"Désolé, mais c'est vraimen trop tentant _mon coeur _!"

Et Draco repartit dans son fou rire.

-"Non mais ca va pas de m'appeler comme ca ?"

Mais le blond ne pût s'empêcher de continuer à titiller le brun.

-"Mon coeur, calme toi, je comprends que tu sois en manque... Après tout, cela fait une semaine que nous avons été unis, cela doit te sembler long..." S'esclaffa-t-il encore.

-"On n'a pas été unis Oo ! Et on ne le sera jamais !"

"Autant appuyer là où ca fait mal, il n'a qu'à pas me chercher !" pensa Harry.

-"Ouais, c'est ca..."-Répondit Draco, tentant de cacher la peine que venait de lui provoquer le brun- Je vais prendre un bain, tu viens me la laver ?"

"Quand on me cherche, on me trouve ! Et puis, j'aime bien quand on se lave tous les deux... Bon, ok, on l'a fait qu'une fois et c'était parce que j'étais malade et que j'arrivais pas à me débrouiller tout seul mais voila quoi..."

-"Pa... Pardon ? Non mais ca va pas la tête ? Je vais te l'arracher si tu continues oui !"

Le blond se remit à rire devant la naïveté du brun.

"Il sait jamais quand je plaisante ou quoi ? C'est un boulet... Mais je l'aime..."

Draco ne répondit rien et partit dans la salle de bain en ricanant toujours, laissant derrière lui, Harry qui avait de drôles d'images dans la tête à présent...

Ellipse

-"Bon, et Cho, elle te voulait quoi ? Elle n'a pas voulu te voir juste pour te demander si tu étais homo si ?"

-"Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu la voir ?" Répondit Harry toujours vexé.

-"Ferme la Harry ! Tu sais que ca m'énerve alors réponds moi !"

"Je peux pas lui dire qu'elle veut que l'on se remette ensemble, ca lui ferait trop de mal..."

-"Non, ben non rien de particulier, juste comme ca... Je... je vais préparer le dîner !"

-"Tut, tut tut, te sauves pas ! Tu évites le sujet là... Je savais que c'était mauvais signe..." Finit le blond en baissant la tête.

"Je le laisserai pas m'échapper... Plus jamais !"

Il releva la tête et se dirigea vers le brun. Il lui prit le bras et le retourna.

-"Faisons le !"

-"Faire quoi ?"

-"Ben l'amour !!! Tant qu'il en est encore temps..." Finit-t-il plus doucement.

"J'ai tellement peur de le perdre, j'ai besoin de le faire mien..."

Et le blond embrassa doucement Harry qui se laissa faire.

Draco les fit glisser au sol et se positionna au dessus du brun, trouvant bizarre que ce dernier ne l'ai pas encore repoussé après ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harry tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Draco dans son cou.

Il se vit alors dans le miroir en pied posé près de là où ils étaient allongés.

Il se surprit à trouver le tableau tout simplement beau ; lui, les joues rouges, le regard vitreux, alangui sous un Draco entreprenant...

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la main du blond se faufiler dans son boxer, s'approchant de ses fesses qu'il envoya valser Draco violemment qui retomba lourdement devant lui.

-"Pardon, Draco..."

"Je voulais pas être si violent... Mais j'ai été surpris..."

-"T'excuse pas...-Marmonna le blond éconduit tout en se frottant la tête-C'est moi le sale homo après tout..."

-"Dis pas ca voyons..." rajouta le brun penaud.

Draco ne répondit rien et se releva, la petite douleur physique qu'il ressentait à sa tête n'était rien comparée à celle qui était dans son coeur...

Ellipse d'une journée

-"Allo Cho ?"

-"Ouais c'est moi, vous êtes ?"

-"C'est Draco, Cho... Ce soir ca te dirais de dîner avec moi ? Il faut qu'on parle..."

-"Mais bien sur, j'en serais ravie..."

-"Tu mens très mal Cho... Rendez-vous au Grand Restaurant à 19h30... Bye !"

Et Draco raccrocha.

Ellipse

-"Depuis quand tu invites des filles à dîner Draco ? Pour un gay collant, c'est étonnant..."

-"Très drôle Cho... Tes piques ironiques sont complètement ratées..."

Le regart de la brune se fit plus dure à ces mots...

-"Je te hais Draco... J'aurai du voir clair dans ton jeu dès la fac... Lorsque Harry me trompait ou lorsqu'il agissait mal avec moi, tu étais toujours là, près de moi, à me conseiller de le quitter... D'après toi, il ne me méritait pas... Mais en fait, tu menais un double jeu... Heureusement que je ne t'ai jamais écouté... T'es un salaud Draco... Tu étais déjà un salaud !"

Le blond était fou de rage mais le cachait à la perfection.

Il esquissa un sourire.

-"Tu as parfaitement raison Cho... Tu es intelligente dis moi... Je t'aurai bien tuée à l'époque... Mais bon... J'avais encore une once de raison en moi..."

-"MOI, je suis normale... Harry et moi on est fait pour être ensemble

Le serveur les interrompit ; ils cessèrent donc de parler et se regardèrent, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Chacun était déterminé...

"Je n'arriverai à rien si je continue à jouer sur le même terrain, elle est bornée et me moquer d'elle ne la fera pas changer de position..."

Mais le blond ne savait pas comment faire...

Il sentait son masque d'impassibilité commencer à se fissurer...

Il baissa la tête et mumura :

-"Laisse le moi..."

Cho afficha un sourire vainqueur...

"Il craque... Il a vu que je ne céderai pas..."

-"Pardon Draco ? Je n'ai pas bien compris..."

Le blond releva alors la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brune.

-"Ne l'approche plus... Ne l'approche pas... Pas maintenant...-sa voix se fit teintée de désespoir à mesure qu'il parlait, il en avait marre de tout ca...-J'en peux plus Cho... J'en ai bavé pour arriver à ce stade avec Harry... Mais je sais que je n'aurai jamais aucune chance face à une femme... Face à toi... Ne viens pas tout gâcher s'il te plait..."

Cho le regarda attentivement, ses yeux étaient implorants.

Mais elle s'en fichait...

Elle n'aimait pas... Ce genre d'homme !

-"Tu souffres depuis tellement longtemps... Des années... Accepte de perdre Draco... Tu seras soulagée... J'aime Harry et je ne peux pas le laisser sombrer dans la déchéance... Le laisser faire des choses abjectes... Avec toi..."

'"Abjectes ?"

-"Oui... Les gens comme toi sont dégueulasses..."

Draco était complètement choqué mais aussi peiné...

Cho semblait capable de tout...

-"Cho ??? Draco ? Tu fais quoi ici ? Cho, je croyais que l'on t'avais agressé ?"

Le bond écarquilla les yeux.

Ca sentait le roussi...

-"Bonsoir Harry ! Je t'explique à toi et à Draco, car il n'est pas non plus au courant..."

"Héhé, j'ai gagné... Vu sa lâcheté... Je ne risque rien..." Pensa la brune sûre d'elle.

-"Quoi ? mais tu m'avais dit que..." Tenta Harry.

-"Oui ben j'ai menti ! Tu ne serais pas venu si je t'avais donné la vraie raison... On est tous les trois ici pour résoudre LE problème ! Non laissez moi finir... Harry... Tu choisis, ici et maintenant, entre moi et Draco... Et tu passes la nuit avec l'heureux élu..."

"Quelle pétasse ! Acculer Harry comme ca... Je suis mal barré... Enfin... Autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant..."

-"Je suis d'accord... On est là de toute manière, autant régler cela ! Le perdant n'aura rien à redire..." Poursuivit le blond.

-"Je n'ai pas à choisir qui que ce soit ! C'est bas comme méthode !-Et tout est de la faute de Cho pensa le brun avant de continuer-Je ne peux pas me décider comme ca !"

-"Mon dieu Harry !-Se mit à répondre Cho élevant la voix en plein milieu du restaurant-Tu n'arrives pas à te décider entre une fille et un garçon ? Tu te rends compte ? Tu es hétéro Harry, je suis choquée là... Tu ne vas quand même pas choisir un gay ?"

"Elle est douée... En plus de mettre Harry au pied du mur sachant très bien qu'il est " Pensa Draco.

Ce dernier était complètement desespéré...

Il savait qu'il avait perdu, dès l'instant où il avait su que la brune avait invité Harry aussi...

Cho continua, parlant toujours aussi fort :

-"Tu es prêt à abandonner les femmes pour un homme, Harry ? Si c'est le cas, si tu es homosexuel, je sortirai de ta vie... C'est promis..."

"Il y a plein de gens qui nous regardent... Je ne peux pas supporter leurs regards... Je bloque... J'ai envie de dire Draco... Mais je ne peux pas... Quelque chose me retient, me bloque... Tous ces gens... Ce n'est pas normal d'être attiré par un homme alors que l'on est hétéro... Je ne peux pas... Je me trompe... C'est certain... C'est tellement normal un homme et une femme ensemble... Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer... Si je choisissais Draco, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière... Il ne me lacherais plus... Je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi... J'ai peur..."

-"Arrête ton cinéma Cho... Tu me fais pitié... T'accrocher comme ca après ton premier mec..." Déclara calmement-en apparance-Draco.

-"Ah oui ? Et toi ? Espèce de sale gay manipulateur ! Tu te crois où pour pervertir des hétéros en mal d'amour ? Y a pas assez de gars homos ? Comme ceux que tu prenais dans les douches après tes entrainements de basket ?"

Harry ne supporta pas les allusions de la brune sur les aventures de Draco et frappa du poing sur la table les stoppant dans leur dispute.

-"Fermez là tous les deux ! Je ne veux pas entendre tout ca ! Draco... Je ne peux pas te choisir toi... Je suis hétéro..."

Cho afficha alors un sourire victorieux.

Le blond n'avait pas regardé une seule fois le brun dans les yeux ; il fixait un point sur la table et il répondit en murmurant, l'air impassible :

-"Je sais tout ca... Je suis homo pas toi... Je le sais depuis le début..."

Harry fût peiné du manque de réaction du blond...

Bizarrement, il aurait aimé qu'il réagisse violemment, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il l'engueule même...

Tout plutôt que cette froide indifférence...

Leurs coeur étaient si serrées...

Voyant que plus personne ne parlait, que Harry regardait Draco une drôle de lueur dansant dans ses prunelles émeraudes et que le blond, lui, continait de fixer la nappe, elle se décida à parler :

-"Voila une bonne chose de faite ! Je ne te dis pas à plus Draco... Mais plutôt adieu..."

Elle se releva, prit le bras du brun qui se laissa trainer et quitta le restaurant.

Lorsque Draco fût certain qu'aucun des deux ne le voyait encore, il s'effondra sur la table, la tête entre les bras et se mit à pleurer violemment.

Son coeur était brisé...

Il avait fait tout cela...

... Pour rien...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Alors ? Alors ? se bouffe les lèvres tellement elle stresse**

**Ca vous plait ? J'en ai bavé pour l'écrire et pour trouver du temps pour le faire...**

Ok, c'est sadique comme fin...

Je voulais couper avant la réponse de Harry avant et je me suis dit que couper après sa réponse c'était encore pire... Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mdr

**Ceci était le début de l'ultime crise.. Je dis bien le début ! Lol **

Je poste le **chapitre 16 dimanche normalement...**

**Une **_**review**_** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ??? **Vous aimez ? Vous kiffez votre race ? Hum pardon (je deteste cette manière de parler en plus mdr) je m'égare... **Il faut vraiment me motiver parce que la suite s'annonce dure à écrire, déjà à cause de mon emploi du temps et aussi parce que ben on approche du dénouement et les péripéties qui arrivent s'annoncent très dures à écrire...**


	17. Chapter 16

Hello !

**Lucid Nightmare**, il y aura un épilogue, donc non ce ne sera pas du tout frustrant comme fin... (je te réponds là vu que je ne sais pas où le faire ailleurs... lol)

**Merci** pour vos reviews ! Je suis trop trop heureuse d'en avoir eu 15 sur ce chapitre...

Voici le **chapitre 16**, chapitre pas trop long mais pas minuscule non plus XD, je me devais de couper ici de toute manière... :p Mais vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue...

Non, ce n'est pas une annonce de fin sadique... En fait si ! Mdr

Bonne lecture, à tout de suite !!!

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

-"Viens, Harry, j'ai déjà réservé un hôtel à deux rues d'ici..." Dit Cho gaiement.

-"Laisse moi Cho... Pourquoi tu as manigancé un truc pareil ? C'est bas... Tu l'as détruit..." Murmura le brun.

Il se sentait si vide...

Vide de toute émotion...

Il s'en voulait...

Il ne voulait surtout pas blesser Draco et là, il l'avait limite humilié en plein milieu du restaurant...

Il aurait pu se précipiter à l'intérieur en plantant Cho là, il aurait pu rejoindre le blond, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait que lui et que c'était lui qu'il choisissait mais ses peurs étaient toujours làs, plus ardentes que jamais...

La brune le voyant dans cet état, se dit que si elle n'achevait pas son plan, elle perdrait...

Ce n'était pas encore gagné apparemment...

Elle s'empressa donc de répondre :

-"Quand, j'ai commencé à parler des conquêtes de Draco, tu as réagi violemment... Je ne t'avais jamais vu jaloux avant... Tu n'as jamais été jaloux avec moi... Ni avec personne d'autre... Mais tu n'as quand même pas pu le choisir... C'est trop tard Harry... Ressaisis toi... Ne replonge pas encore... pas maintenant que je t'ai sorti de là... Tu ne peux pas le jeter, puis revenir... Tu veux lui faire plus mal encore ?"

-"Non..." Murmura Harry, baissant la tête piteusement.

Ellipse

-"Je suis tellement lâche Cho... J'en ai marre... Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je vis... Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Je ne suis pas gay à la base... Si je vais avec Draco, je deviendrai quoi s'il me laisse ? S'il me dit un jour qu'il en a marre de moi ? Il a toujours été homo... Il n'aura aucun mal à se trouver d'autres copains... mais moi je ferai quoi ? Je ne veux pas être avec des hommes... Draco, lui c'est diffèrent... Mais une fois que je serais avec lui, je ne me vois pas retourner aux femmes... Ni à d'autres hommes... Je bloque complètement..."

Harry était assis sur le rebord du lit de la chambre d'hôtel, nu, la tête entre les mains.

Cho était allongée, le dos tourné à lui, la machoire cripée de haine...

-"Va t'en Harry... Reviens quand tu te seras rendu compte que c'est avec moi que tu veux être... Tu te rends compte que t'es même pas fichu de bander ? Avec tes remises en question à la con... Tu es un pauvre mec... Mais je t'aime... Alors quand tu seras prêt, reviens mais reviens pour de bon..."

Elle était tiraillée entre son amour pour le brun et l'horreur de la situation.

Il semblait préférer un putain de gay à elle...

Il était hétèro merde !

Mais, ce soir, elle n'avait pas tout perdue...

Elle savait que le fait que Harry ait rejeté Draco en public, avait achevé le blond...

Il était déjà tellement fragile de par son amour pour le brun...

Elle avait tout remis en question...

Harry reviendrait...

Elle en était convaincue...

Le brun ne répondit rien, se leva, se rhabilla rapidement et partit dans la nuit.

Il était à peine 23 heures lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement.

-"Draco ? Tu es là ?"

Aucune réponse...

Pourtant, la cuisine était allumée...

C'était bizarre...

Il y entra et, ne voyant personne, alla au salon.

Là, des vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre...

"Ouf, il doit prendre une douche et il n'entend rien, j'ai eu peur..."

Harry s'installa donc dans le canapé et attendit patiemment que le blond se décide à sortir de la salle de bain.

Cependant, au bout de quinze minutes, le brun trouva étrange que Draco ne soit toujours pas sorti.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau et toqua à la porte.

-"Hey, Draco, tu fiches quoi donc ?"

Mais personne ne répondit.

Le brun se décida donc à entrer et découvrit le blond, nu, dans son bain, les yeux fermés.

Pris de panique, Harry se précipita sur lui en criant.

-"Mon dieu Draco !!"

Il le prit par les épaules et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

"Hé... Hé.. Aïe ! Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?" Maugréa le blond.

-"Draco... Tu vas bien ?"

-"Je m'étais juste endormi..." Répondit ce dernier, se remettant peu à peu de son état ensommeillé.

-"Mais.. Mais, tu me répondais pas... Et t'étais là... Je..."

Sous le coup de l'émotion, le brun le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, mouillant abondamment sa chemise.

Le blond soupira et répondit à son étreinte, étonné et , il faut bien l'avouer, assez content.

-"J'ai eu peur abruti... Me refais jamais un truc pareil..."

-"Tu as vraiment cru que je m'étais suicidé ? Parce que tu m'as laissé ? Faut pas exagérer hein..."

-"Je... Je sais bien !"

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas convaincant en disant cela...

Mais à vrai dire, là, il était bien dans les bras de Draco.

-"Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que tu essayes juste de te faire pardonner en me faisant un calin ? je suis pas un gosse... Tu as bien baisé ?"

-"Arrête !!! C'est terminé ca... J'ai rien fait avec elle... Je... J'ai pa pu..."

Et à ce moment là, ils étaient contents d'être enlaçés pour ne pas que l'autre voit leur réaction respective...

Harry était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et Draco avait les yeux pétillants.

"Il n'a pas pu... Enfin... A part soulager un peu ma peine, on en est toujours au même point..."

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry et le blond restèrent dans la même position puis Draco reprit la parole :

-"Harry... Je... Faisons l'amour... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi cette situation... Mais laisse moi te faire l'amour... je prendrai soin de toi... Je t'aime..."

Il s'arrêta, laissant Harry réagir.

Mais ce dernier, trop sonné, touché malgré lui, ne répondit rien.

Voyant cela, Draco continua :

"Je ne te le demanderais plus Harry... Si tu ne veux pas... Je ne te toucherai plus jamais... C'est promis... Je te le promets Harry... je te laisserai tranquille avec ca..."

Tout en disant cela, Draco entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du brun, les caressant tendrement.

Il attendit une réponse...

Qui ne vint pas.

Harry ne répondait rien...

Encore...

Il aurait aimé dire pleins de choses, confier ses peines et surtout ses peurs, ses doutes à Draco mais il ne le fit pas...

A tort...

Il défit doucement son étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans le gris-bleu tourmenté de ceux du blond.

Ce dernier toucha alors la joue du brun en une caresse aérienne qui fit frissonner le brun.

-"Tu es tellement gentil au fond... Tu es un gaffeur né, tu peux faire mal... Mais c'est rarement intentionnel...Tu peux me dire non tu sais..."

"On va reprendre notre vie... Comme avant... Dormir ensemble... Vivre ensemble... j'ai besoin de lui... mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à plus... J'ai encore trop d'appréhensions..."

Il replongea sa tête dans le cou du brun et reprit la parole :

"Fais attention à toi Harry... Je t'aime..." Murmura Draco.

Le brun ressera son étreinte.

Tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, cette dernière phrase en particulier, sonnait comme un adieu...

Mais cela, Harry ne le comprit pas...

Ils se séchèrent et se couchèrent en silence, se serrant l'un contre l'autre...

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans son lit...

Il se leva, n'entendant aucun bruit...

Il chercha Draco du regard dans toutes les pièces, l'appela...

Sans succès...

Il commenca à paniquer, courrut vers la penderie, l'ouvrit en grand...

Tout était vide... Desespèrement vide...

Draco était parti...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Je suis toujours aussi méchante XD**

**Alors ? **

**Ca vous plait ? **

**Il était dur celui là, mais le pire ce sera le prochain je crois...**

**Important :** C'est le dénouement qui arrive, alors j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que là, je mets la suite **dimanche** prochain... La suite et fin... Normalement il ne reste plus qu'un très **long chapitre**... ( un long épilogue mais après forcèment mdr) et je me laisse une semaine pour le faire correctement. C'est mieu que de faire deux petites suites la semaine qui arrive coupées nimporte comment car je ne saurais pas vraiment où couper donc **normalement** on se dit à dimanche prochain à moin que je ne change d'avis et si c'est le cas vous aurez la première suite **mercredi**...lol

Par contre, **il me faut un beaucoup de reviews là... Pour bien me motiver et pour que vous ayez une magnifique suite écrite avec amour pour vous **(n'importe quoi mdr).


	18. Chapter 17

Bonsoir !!!

**Merci** pour vos reviews ! J'en ai eu 14 me semble-t-il... C'est plutôt pas mal...

Bon, voici le chapitre 17... Et en fait ce n'est pas la fin... Il est de taille normale mais finalement j'ai préféré faire ce chapitre de transition plutôt qu'une grosse fin... Déjà parce que ca me parait mieux, ensuite parce que de toute manière j'aurai pas eu le temps d'en écrire plus... Donc plutôt que ne pas vous mettre de suite du tout et vous faire poireauter encore une semaine autant couper la poire en deux...

Je vous souhaire une bonne lecture et s'il vous plait lisez mes explications en bas... Merci d'avance...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué, veuillez vérifier le numéro de votre correspondant"

-"Putain de merde !" Ragea Harry.

Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de fois en deux jours qu'il essayait de joindre ce fichu blond mais peine perdue...

Il avait apparemment résilié son contrat...

Jamais il n'avais autant pensé à quelqu'un qu'en ces deux jours...

Draco...

Il n'était pas allé travailler hier, ni aujourd'hui, trainant lamentablement dans l'appartement, ressassant ses idées noires, pestant sans cesse...

Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels surtout qu'ils venaient tous de Cho...

Bien sur, dès que son télèphone sonnait, il se précipitait dessus, des fois que ce soit Draco qui l'apelle mais ce n'était jamais le cas...

Il savait que c'était de sa faute, que le blond voulait le rayer de sa vie, l'oublier...

Il était vraiment trop con...

Il aurait du voir que Draco était mal, qu'il n'en pouvait plus...

Mais il aurait fait quoi s'il s'en était rendu compte ?

Les problèmes auraient été les mêmes...

Céder, ou pas ?

C'était vraiment trop compliqué...

Il lui aurait dit d'être encore un peu patient..

Oui mais non, car il n'aurait jamais voulu lui donner de faux espoirs...

Il avait mal, mais il était fier...

Deux jours à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à se lamenter ne lui correspondait pas tant que cela...

Draco était parti, c'était son choix, il devait le respecter, ne pas chercher à le retrouver...

Le blond finirait par l'oublier, se trouver quelqu'un de bien qui l'aimerait d'un amour inconditionnel et il serait enfin heureux...

Quand à lui...

Lui, et bien...

Il allait continuer à aller travailler tous les jours, et puis, il allait peut-être revoir Cho...

Après tout, elle l'aimait...

Et puis, pour repartir du bon pied, il allait de ce pas, jeter les putains de mégots du blond qui trainaient là depuis deux jours...

Ils imprégnaient l'appartement d'une odeur particulière...

Celle de Draco au fond...

Il approcha sa main pour saisir le cendrier mais se rétracta aussitôt...

Il n'avait pas envie en fait...

Il ne voulait pas...

Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas...

Parce qu'il avait besoin de sentir encore un tout petit peu sa présence...

Encore un peu...

Juste un peu...

Il les jetterait bientôt...

Il s'en faisait la promesse...

OoO

Une semaine était passée depuis que Draco était parti...

Harry, il y a à peine deux heures, avait enfin décroché son téléphone alors que Cho l'appelait pour la on ne sait combientième fois.

Il lui avait alors dit qu'il était d'accord pour sortir avec elle...

Par dépit sans aucun doute...

Ils se retrouvaient donc pour la première fois depuis une semaine, dans un petit restaurant huppé du centre-ville.

-"Et... Sinon, tu n'aurais pas de nouvelles de Draco ?"

-"Pourquoi j'en aurai ? C'est toi qui est censé en avoir... Après tout, il vit chez toi si j'ai bien compris..."

Harry se mit à rougir.

-"Il... Il est parti... Le lendemain de notre "rendez-vous à trois...""

-"Ah..."

"Il l'a laissé partir... Il est à moi maintenant ! Je sais qu'il va avoir du mal à digérer son départ... Il ne faut pas que je le braque, en dégueulant sur cet espèce d'homo, je dois être compréhensive, gentille, l'aider à voir la vérité en face pour qu'il puisse cicatriser et revenir vers moi... Et il m'aimera... Oui, avec le temps, il m'aimera..."

Il savait qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle devait être contente mais il avait besoin de parler...

D'en parler...

-"Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis... Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec lui, tu sais... Du coup, il en a eu marre et il est parti... Tu comprends, il voulait se taper un hétèro pour voir ce que ca faisait mais il a raté son coup... Il devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre..."

C'était si facile de dire des choses fausses, des choses qu'il ne pensait pas lui-même, des choses méchantes, juste pour faire passer Draco pour un connard, juste pour qu'on le plaigne...

Juste pour oublier à quel point le blond l'aimait...

A quel point lui-même l'ai...

Non, juste qu'il se sente moins mal...

Juste pour qu'il arrête de souffrir...

-"Draco n'est pas comme ca... Et tu le sais..." Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Harry hoqueta, se prenant la vérité en pleine gueule...

Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas simplement dit qu'il avait raison de dire cela ?

Il le savait desespèrement, il le savait...

Il avait mal...

Ses yeux se voilèrent de peine et le piquèrent, ses dents pincèrent compulsivement ses lèvres, ses joues rosirent...

Il prit alors sa tête entre ses mains et sanglota doucement.

Une boule enserrait sa gorge...

C'était douloureux...

Et il fallait qu'il craque devant Cho...

"J'ai vraiment tout gaché... Presque 10 ans qu'il m'aimait... Mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? "

OoO

Deux mois...

Deux longs mois...

En ce matin pluvieux, Harry trainassait au bureau, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer...

Ca devenait une habitude...

Pourtant tout roulait à nouveau dans sa petite vie tranquille...

Il avait repris son travail...

Il s'était remis avec Cho...

Mais bon...

Il ne l'aimait pas...

A l'heure actuelle, à vrai dire, il était perdu dans ses pensées...

"Combien de fois j'ai entendu cette expression : "c'est toujours lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte à quel point cette personne comptait pour nous"... Et combien ca me faisait rire... Pourtant, maintenant, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus vrai... J'arrive pas à l'oublier... Je me demande toujours ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il pense, s'il est heureux... Je l'espère en tout cas..."

OoO

Harry rentrait chez lui après une journée harassante...

Il était à peine 20 heures et pourtant il se mit au lit directement...

OoO

Déjà deux heures qu'il était couché mais le sommeil ne venait pas...

Il décida donc de se lever et de faire un peu le ménage...

Ca l'occuperait...

Il commenca alors à tout nettoyer jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il aurait aimé éviter...

Il huma l'air...

C'était encore et toujours imprégné...

Drago...

-"Putain de mégots..." Soupira-t-il.

OoO

-"Mon coeur ? Tu m'écoutes ? Si ca t'interesse pas, on reste ici hein..."

-"Hum... Pardon Cho... Oui, non mais si, je pensais au boulot c'est tout... Donc tu disais ?"

"Tant que ce n'est pas à Draco... Mais non, je pense qu'il l'a oublié, on a recouché ensemble, on se voit tous les jours... Tout va bien..." Pensa-t-elle.

Ils étaient dans le restaurant en face de chez Cho.

Il devait être à peu près 20h.

Ils avaient décidé, enfin la brune avait décidé que ce week-end, ils allaient partir dans un hôtel de luxe pour profiter un peu l'un de l'autre...

-"Oui, donc, je disais que là bas, il y a une piscine, un terrain de golf, un jacuzzi, un room-service et puis il y a un petit zoo à côté de l'hôtel avec pleins d'animaux et surtout un panda, c'est rare de voir un panda par chez nous... C'est cool non ?"

"Draco aurait surement aimé voir ca... Pourquoi je viens encore de penser à lui ? J'en ai assez..."

"Et j'ai déjà réservé depuis une semaine...-Continua-t-elle- Donc on part demain à 10h, on se retrouve devant la gare à 9h30 d'accord ? Ne sois pas en retard, ok ?

Devant l'absence de réponse du brun, Cho continua, patiente :

"Tu restes cette nuit ? Comme ca on pourra partir ensemble demain matin et on passera prendre tes affaires chez toi demain..."

-"Hum... Non désolé, ce soir je vais rentrer... Je n'ai pas encore rien préparer et puis je suis fatigué... En tout cas, je suis impatient !"

Et un sourire forcé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour lui, ou pas, Cho ne remarqua pas son manque d'enthousiasme...

OoO

"Je hais ce temps de merde !!!"

Harry se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui, il était environ 22 heures et il pleuvait.

Tout à coup, la pluie se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort, c'est pourquoi il se réfugia le plus rapidement possible sous une aire de taxi (un endroit abrité où on peut les attendre...)

Il était complètement trempé...

Il parcourut la rue des yeux, s'arrêtant sur les gens qui courraient se réfugier ici et là.

Son regard passa sur un blond un peu plus loin à sa gauche, qui semblait attendre un taxi et qui fumait une clope, le regard dans le vide...

Ses traits se crispèrent, son visage afficha une expression de réelle surprise alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

"Draco..."

Il le vit jeter sa cigarette au sol et avancer vers la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter...

Peu importe les conséquences, à vrai dire à cet instant, il n'y pensait même pas...

Son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer à nouveau...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Important :** Et oui, donc, un chapitre de transition, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que tout d'un coup...

Déjà, j'ai eu trop de mal à le faire, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire en plus XD, la fac c'est la cata XD, non mais sérieusement il était réellement dur à écrire celui là... Ca peut paraitre bizarre mais bon... Je les sens mal vos réactions d'ailleurs --"

En tout cas je peux vous dire que je l'ai recommencé trois fois et que j'ai eu du mal à montrer à quel point Harry allait mal, à quel point sa vie était sans intérêt sans Dray, à quel point il était à la fois frustré, malheureux, en colère contre lui-même, contre Draco... Et aussi faire ce chapitre dans l'optique d'en dévoiler à la fois trop et pas assez... qu'à la fin de la lecture on reste sur notre fin mais qu'en même temps on en est apprit sur les sentiments de Harry...

Mais qu'on ne puisse pas pour autant deviner sa réaction s'il se retrouve à nouveau face à Draco... Pour en dire un peu mais pas tout car je réserve le meilleur pour le dernier chapitre XD

Donc ce chapitre est tout de même important mine de rien...

J'espère avoir réussi ce que je viens de vous expliquer... c'est le cas ? Ou pas ? 'En mode stress intense XD'

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il reste un chapitre (plus lépilogue) et que vous l'aurez dans un délai d'une semaine maximum (donc dimanche au plus tard mais c'est fort possible que ce soit ce jour là...).

Sinon, puis-je espèrer avoir 15 reviews au moins en une semaine ? Ca doit être faisable non ? Ca me motiverait beaucoup en plus lol (je stresse rien qu'à l'idée d'entamer le dernier chapitre...)


	19. Chapter 18

Coucou les gens !!

Encore et toujours,** merci** pour vos reviews ! 17 (pour le chapitre 17, marrant non ? Non ca l'est pas c'est vrai XD)... J'en ai jamais eu autant Lol mais il ne faut pas que vous relachiez vos efforts mdr !

Bon, voici le chapitre 18... Le dernier...** j'l'ai vraiment bossé à fond celui la, changeant les phrases toutes les cinq minutes XD, j'y ais mis tout mon coeur...**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

A tout de suite... **Et merci de lire ce que j'écris en bas... **

**Petite précision pour le chapitre :**_ ce taxi possède une vitre insonorisée, enfin ca existe ce genre de taxi qui sépare le chauffeur des clients mais je saurai plus vous dire dans quel pays XD, disons qu'ici, c'est le cas... Donc, il existe des taxis comme cela à Londres où vivent Draco et Harry..._

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Il se précipita vers le taxi et s'y engouffra rapidement avant qu'il ne démarre.

Draco, entendant la porte s'ouvrir, sursauta et se détourna.

Voyant Harry, il écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit rapidement et tourna la tête pour indiquer au chauffeur sa destination.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait repris son masque d'impassibilité, ne laissant rien transparaitre de son trouble.

Le brun, s'était assis à côté de Draco et reprenait son souffle.

Il était complètement trempé et avait l'air vraiment pitoyable.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux le blond.

Il était tellement heureux de le revoir et en même temps, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris...

Il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se finir, ni ce qu'il allait dire à Draco mais il était là, et il ne le regrettait pas...

Il voulait que le blond réaparaisse dans sa vie...

Les secondes défilèrent...

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, le taxi roulait, l'orage au dehors grondait...

Draco se décida enfin et prononca d'une voix monocorde :

-"Bonsoir Harry... Tu as l'air en grande forme... Qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire irruption comme cela dans ma voiture ? Dépêche toi de me le dire, nous arrivons bientôt et mon copain m'attends..."

Et un pincement au coeur pour le brun...

"Il est si froid dans ses paroles... Il m'a rarement parlé comme cela... Son mec... Putain, son mec..."

La jalousie lui étreignait le coeur.

-"Ah oui... Désolé de te déranger alors... C'est vrai que en deux mois, tu as eu le temps de te trouver quelqu'un..." Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Draco ne releva pas...

-"Cho va bien sinon ?" Demanda-t-il à son tour, se refusant toujours à regarder Harry.

Il avait le visage tourné vers la vitre et regardait la pluie tomber...

Il semblait s'en foutre complètement...

En apparence seulement...

Car son coeur, lui, battait follement...

-"Oui... Elle va bien" Répondit le brun gêné.

-"Bon alors, c'est pas que je m'ennuie-Marmonna Draco, cynique-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Une excuse, n'importe quoi, une excuse... Et vite !"

-"Tes mégots..."

-"De quoi tu me parles ?" Répondit posément le blond regardant droit devant lui.

-"Tes mégots... Tu les a laissés dans le cendrier... Et ca pue..."

Harry rougit en disant cela, c'était vraiment une pauvre excuse mais avec un sous entendu énorme...

"Un signe... C'est un signe... Comprends le Draco... s'il te plait comprends..."

Le blond esquissa un pauvre sourire, le petit espoir qui avait naquit en lui lorsqu'il avait vu entrer le brun dans le taxi s'évanouissait...

La colère monta en lui.

-"Tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu viens me faire chier juste pour trois pauvres mégots que je n'ai pas jeté en partant ? tu reviens après deux mois pour..."

Il se stoppa d'un coup, ancrant ses magnifiques yeux gris dans ceux du brun et ses traits se figèrent d'étonnement.

Il avait compris et Harry soutenait son regard difficilement...

-"Tu...-Reprit-il-Tu ne les a pas encore jetés ?" Murmura le blond en tremblant.

Le brun rougit encore plus violemment et détourna la tête trouvant ses pieds soudain forts intéressants.

Il se résigna tout de même à répondre :

-"Je... Je n'ai pas pu Draco...-Il s'arrêta et finit sa phrase en y mettant le peu de courage qu'il avait-J'ai besoin de toi..."

Il laissa au blond le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne le voyant pas réagir il se remit à parler :

-"Mais c'est ridicule cette histoire de mégots...-tenta-t-il alors de se rattraper-je vais de ce pas les jetter, excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé, je demande tout de suite au chauffeur de me déposer.. Je.."

-"Putain la ferme !" Cria Draco.

Il était complètement sonné par l'aveu du brun...

Ce n'était pas grand chose, certes, mais c'était déjà plus que tout ce qu'il avait eu de sa part jusqu'à présent...

Si tout allait bien, il arriverait peut-être un jour à se faire aimer du brun...

Et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, cet espèce d'abruti revenait déjà sur ses paroles...

-"Pourquoi, putain, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ? Je t'ai attendu moi !"

Sur le même ton, Harry s'emporta à son tour :

"Ho! C'est pas moi qui ait changé de numéro hein !"

"Ouais et alors ? Tu aurais pu me retrouver si tu l'avais vraiment voulu ! Tu sais où je vis, où je bosse, les annuaires ca existe !"

-"Je n'allais pas te harceler non plus enfin !"

-"Me harceler ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'es d'une mauvaise foi, j'ai jamais vu ca !"

-"Et toi alors ? Tu t'es déjà trouvé un nouveau gars, en même pas deux mois... Alors tu peux parler hein... Tu t'en est très bien sorti apparemment..."

A ces mots, Draco se rembrunit encore plus et déclara d'une voix atone :

-"N'empêche que 2 mois à coucher avec Cho ca doit passer vite... Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, pendant ces putain de longs mois... C'était pire que tout... Je n'arrivais plus à quitter mon lit, je ne travaillais plus, je ne mangeais plus... J'étais devenu un vrai déchet... Heureusement que mon associé est venu me sortir du lit à coup de pied au cul, sinon j'y serais encore..."

-"Tu peux bien dire ca, mais tu couches déjà avec un autre gars donc c'est que tu t'es remis relativement vite !"

-"Je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui..."

-"Menteur ! Draco, t'es qu'un putain de menteur !"

-"Là..."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Là, j'y allais... J'allais chez lui pour coucher avec... Ca aurait été la première fois... Je voulais essayer de me détacher de toi... Pour de bon... Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais... Et toi... t'attends que pour la première fois en 10 ans, je m'apprête réellement à renoncer à toi, à t'oublier vraiment... Pour venir me relancer..."

Draco regarda alors le brun attentivement et se rapprocha doucement de lui...

-"Harry... J'ai envie de t'embrasser..."

Il prit doucement le visage du brun entre ses deux mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Harry ne broncha pas jusqu'au dernier moment où il s'écarta brusquement.

-"Non...-Et voyant l'air perdu du blond, il reprit la parole-Je ne veux pas t'embrasser tant que tu as un copain ! Quitte le ! On verra après..."

"Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de l'embrasser si je sais qu'il est avec quelqu'un... Je ne comprends même pas comment lui a fait pour supporter tout ce que je lui ais fait subir..."

Draco se détacha un peu du brun et s'empara de son téléphone pour appeler son futur ex.

Harry garda une main du blond et entrelaca leurs doigts.

Il ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, il avait l'impression que sa main n'avait jamais été aussi à sa place qu'à ce moment précis.

Draco le regarda bizarrement, trouvant son geste bien tendre, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur son télèphone qu'il avait placé à son oreille.

Ca sonnait...

Heureusement qu'il était encore assez loin de chez Théo, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit au brun...

Et il fallait mieux éviter de dire à Harry quel était l'identité de son "mec".

-_"Allo ?"_ Répondit une voix grave.

Evidemment, le brun n'entendait pas ce que l'interlocuteur de Draco allait dire même si il aurait bien aimé...

-"Oui, c'est moi..." Dit le blond.

-_"Tu arrives bientôt mon amour ?"_

-"En fait, je ne vais pas venir..." Déclara Draco jetant un coup d'oeil à Harrt qui lui, fixait leurs mains enlaçés et faisait une drôle de tête.

"J'ai peur de regretter ce que je viens de faire... J'ai encore tellement de peurs en moi... Mais quand je le regarde, quand je vois nos mains ensembles, quand je me souviens des moments qu'on a passés, du vide qu'il a laissé en moi en partant, de la jalousie qui me ronge à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui tourne autour... Oui... J'en suis certain... C'est avec lui que je veux être..."

-_"Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? Tu viens demain alors ?"_ S'enquit Théo.

-"Non, désolé... Je ne viendrai pas... Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais..."

-_"Mais pourquoi ? c'est encore ce putain de Harry c'est ca ? Il ne t'aime pas Draco ! laisse le ! Oublie le ! Je t'aime moi !"_

-"Bon écoute, Théo, je..."

Il sentit la main de Harry se raidir dans la sienne.

"Et merde... La gaffe !"

"Putain ! Son mec, c'est ce connard !"

Le brun, bouillonnant de colère, se jeta sur le téléphone de Draco de sa main libre et le lui arracha.

Il le porta à son oreille et se mit à crier devant un blond qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente :

-"Théo, tu vas m'écouter attentivement... Tu ne t'approches plus de Draco, tu le rayes de ta vie et si tu oses me désobéir, je te jure que je te le ferai regretter !"

Et il raccrocha, posa le portable sur ses genoux et attira Draco contre lui en le prenant par la taille.

Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et soupira de contentement.

Le moment n'était pas réellement à la douceur...

La frustration, la colère, le manque et le désir les tiraillaient et leur nouaient l'estomac...

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et le serra contre lui alors que ce dernier posait ses mains sur la nuque du brun.

Le baiser s'approfondit et leur langue ne tarda pas à rejoindre leur jumelle.

Ils se dévoraient littéralement la bouche, cherchant à toujours plus s'imprégner du gout de l'autre.

Cependant le brun interrompit leur baiser langoureux pour parler...

"Il faut que je lui dise... Il faut qu'il sache que je ne le laisserai plus... Pour ne pas qu'il me laisse... Je ne le supporterai pas... Pas une deuxième fois..."

Et, sondant les yeux du blond, Harry prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :

-"Tu... Tu me fais peur Draco... Ce que je ressens me fait peur...-Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança-Je suis amoureux Dray...et hum... Si je suis là c'est parce quand je t'ai vu, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit... Je me suis laissé guider par mes sentiments et je... Je me suis pas posé de questions... Pour une fois ! Le fait que je sois si impulsif avec toi et tout ce qui te concerne... J'ai enfin compris, j'avais peur tu comprends ? Peur de devenir homo... Pour toi... Peur que tu me laisses pour un autre et que je me retrouve tout seul... Tout perdre... Perdre la première personne que j'aime... La seule... J'espère... "

Ce dernier avait un air éberlué, pas certain de tout comprendre, ne voulant pas mal comprendre d'ailleurs...

De peur d'avoir encore mal...

-"Je... Tu... Quoi ?" Bafouilla le blond.

-Je t'aime...-Répéta le brun-Et je m'en fiche que tu sois un gars... Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, comme tu es, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre et si tu étais une fille, je ne t'aimerais pas comme je t'aime en ce moment... Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, pour comprendre que le sexe de la personne n'a aucune importance tant que les sentiments sont là... Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ca... Pardon... mais je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, tu sais..."

Draco était complètement dépassé...

Jamais il n'avait osé espèrer qu'un jour le brun lui fasse une telle déclaration d'amour...

Et maintenant que son voeu le plus cher se réalisait il ne savait même pas quoi dire...

Bien sur qu'il lui pardonnait...

-"Moi aussi tout cela me fait peur... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque pas de te laisser...-Répondit-il, profondèment troublé-J'ai plus de 10 ans à rattraper avec toi... Je t'aime aussi Harry... Plus que tout..."

Malgré le fait que Draco lui ait déjà dit ces trois magnifiques petits mots, le coeur du brun se remplit de joie...

Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre à jamais...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux et il reprit les lèvres du blond en un baiser brûlant.

Puis, tout se passa très vite...

Ils sortirent de la voiture payant le chauffeur rapidement et se mirent à courir à travers les rues, sous la pluie...

Ils courraient comme des dératés en riant et en se tenant par la main, se tirant à tour de rôle pour aller toujours plus vite...

Et la pluie tombait toujours plus fort, alourdissant toujours plus leurs vêtements...

Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour s'embrasser et se serrer l'un contre l'autre..

C'était d'un cliché...

Mais ils s'en fichaient parce que, au fond n'importe qui aurait aimé être à leur place...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement...

Il était bien plus de 23 heures à présent...

Ils débarquèrent dans le salon reprenant leur souffle tant bien que mal et Draco enleva la veste de Harry ainsi que la sienne tout en l'embrassant passionnèment.

-"Draco... Dray... J'ai envie de toi..." Murmura le brun le rouge aux joues, le souffle court, en interrompant le baiser.

Un magnifique sourire lui répondit et le blond ravit ses lèvres encore et encore transformant peu à peu les baisers en de douces caresses à peine appuyées sur sa bouche.

Malgré son désir pour Draco, Harry n'en menait pas large...

Le blond le remarqua bien et se fit le plus doux possible.

-"Viens... On sera mieux dans la chambre..." Murmura-t-il au brun.

Il le prit dans ses bras :

-"Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille et détends toi, tout va bien se passer..."

Harry fit ce que lui disait Draco et se laissa porter comme un koala à la chambre.

Il avait mis sa tête dans le cou du blond et lui déposait de petits baisers papillons qui firent frissonner ce dernier...

Draco entra dans la chambre du brun et le déposa sur le lit.

Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Leurs langues s'emmélèrent doucement et le blond caressa la joue du brun, laissant filer ses doigts le long du visage de Harry.

Il dénoua la cravate du brun et déboutonna sa chemise ne lachant à aucun moment la bouche de son amant.

Toujours avec lenteur, savourant chaque instant, il ouvrit le pantalon d'Harry et le lui enleva ; le débarrassant correctement de tout vêtement superflu hormis son boxer.

Puis il décolla leurs lèvres et admira le brun alangui, s'abandonnant totalement à lui.

Il se pencha à nouveau et s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps d'Harry.

Sa bouche partit à la rencontre de chaque milimètre de peau du brun qui se tordait sous lui à mesure qu'il rendait ses baisers plus appuyés et ses coups de langues plus prononcés.

Il passa sur la bouche, les joues, le front, les lobes d'oreille, avant de plonger dans son cou et d'y appliquer un suçon, signe de sa possessivité qu'il avait dû tant de fois refouler...

Il descendit encore, s'attardant sur les tétons dressés par le désir...

Il passa sa langue, retraçant les contours avec amour avant de les mordiller pour les faire durcir...

Depuis le début de cette douce torture, Harry ne faisait que gémir délicieusement...

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien...

Aussi aimé...

Une sensation humide au niveau de son ventre lui fit relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux...

Draco mimait l'acte sexuel avec sa langue au creux de son nombril tout en le regardant les yeux fiévreux de désir...

Ses mains étaient aussi en mouvement et parcouraient le corps du brun en de sinueuses caresses...

Harry gémit un peu plus fort face à ce spectacle et pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il se décida à agir...

Il prit la main du blond et, le regardant dans les yeux, se mit à suçer ses doigts d'une façon langoureuse en poussant de légers gémissements...

Il avait besoin de montrer qu'il voulait vraiment que Draco lui fasse l'amour...

Le blond, voyant le brun, nu sous lui, les joues rougies, prenant délicieusement ses doigts en bouche, se mit à haleter...

Il les retira pourtant de la bouche d'Harry...

-"Mon coeur... Je veux que tu ais le moins mal possible... Attends moi, je reviens..."

Et il planta, là un Harry fin excité les jambes écartées sur le lit.

Draco retourna au salon, là ou sa veste trainait par terre...

Il se dépêcha de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et retourna dans la chambre...

-"T'as pas l'air très pressé dis donc..." Maugréa le brun, toujours dans la même position.

Le blond se mit à rire et présenta sa paume ouverte à Harry qui rougit en voyant le petit tube de lubrifiant.

-"Ce sera mieux tu sais..."

-"Euh... Je... Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué..."

Draco rit de plus belle et, déposant le tube à côté du brun sur le lit, il se réallongea sur lui et approcha son visage de ce dernier.

-"Ne dis pas de bêtises... Ca n'a vraiment aucune importance... Je t'aime" Murmura-t-il.

Harry lui sourit et reprit ses lèvres.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et interrompit bien vite leur échange pour se relever à nouveau sous les gémissements de protestation du brun.

Mais ces derniers se firent vite oublier lorsque devant un Harry éberlué, Draco entreprit de se déshabiller...

S'effeuillant lentement, se touchant sensuellement au passage, le blond, à califourchon sur le brun et à genoux, ne s'arrêta qu'une fois totalement nu...

Harry haletait mais n'osait pas vraiment toucher l'ange qu'il avait en face de lui...

C'était encore un peu tôt et il le savait...

Il ressentait de l'appréhension mais aussi et surtout de la peur...

La peur de mal faire le retenait...

Mais ca viendrait...

Ils avaient tout le temps de toute manière...

Et puis, tout s'enchaina naturellement...

Draco s'étala sur le brun qui écarta les jambes...

Le blond se mit à onduler contre lui, en l'embrassant fougueusement...

Harry déjà bien excité, geignait de plus en plus fort...

Draco lui enleva son boxer et prit sa virilité dressée en main et lui appliqua des mouvements plus ou moins rapides faisant languir le brun...

-"Dray... Plus... S'il te plait..."

-"A tes ordres mon beau brun..."

Et il saisit le petit tube de lubrifiant et en appliqua sur ses doigts.

Puis, il se repencha sur Harry et tout en continuant ses vas et viens sur son sexe il le prépara soigneusement...

Une fois qu'il eut inséré deux doigts, il commenca des mouvements de ciseaux et trouva bien vite la prostate du brun ce qui fit crier ce dernier.

-"Oh, mon dieu Draco... C'est comme la dernière fois... Recommence..."

Et le blond s'en donna à coeur joie...

Avant que Harry jouisse, il s'arrêta et retira ses doigts et sa main.

Il alla embrasser le brun..

-"Tu es prêt ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

-"Ou... Oui... Vas-y, j'ai confiance en toi."

Draco reprit le lubrifiant et s'apprêtait à en déposer sur sa virilité lorsque le brun l'arrêta.

-"Laisse, je vais le faire..."

Et sans laisser le temps au blond de réagir, il versa un peu du gel sur sa main et en enduisit le sexe de Draco en le masturbant vivement.

-"Han... 'Ry... Arrêtes ou je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme..." Murmura Draco après plusieurs mouvements.

Le brun rougit et se rallonga.

Le blond mit alors les jambes d'Harry sur ses épaules et se positionna à son entrée.

Il exerca une légère pression et ne sentant pas de résistance entra précautionneusement en lui.

Le brun se crispa légèrement et ferma les yeux.

-"Chut, mon coeur, détends toi... Et regarde moi..." Chuchota Draco en caressant la virilité de Harry.

Le brun obéit et les caresses du blond lui firent assez vite oublier toute douleur.

Une fois que ce dernier fût totalement à l'intérieur d'Harry, il entreprit de faire marche arrière, et un rythme s'installa peu à peu...

Le brun n'avait pas si mal que cela en fin de compte et il en était grandement rassuré...

Il se laissait totalement porter par les sensations qu'il resssentait et il haletait doucement...

Mais lorsque Draco trouva à nouveau sa prostate, il se cambra et le blond prit un rythme plus rapide.

Les mains de ce dernier continuèrent à s'activer en même temps sur le sexe du brun et son corps s'écrasait toujours plus sur son amant pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser à son aise...

Leurs gémissements se muèrent vite en cris et dans un dernier vas et viens plus puissant que les autres, Draco jouit au plus profond de Harry...

Ce dernier sentant la semence du blond se répandre en lui, se déversa à son tour entre leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Draco retomba sur Harry et ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle...

Quelques minutes après, le blond se retira et roula sur le côté du lit.

Sentant le froid l'envahir, le brun se jeta presque contre Draco pour se serrer contre lui...

Repus et heureux, ils s'endormirent, enlacés, savourant l'étreinte de l'autre...

OoO

Il devait être 10 heures passées et la pluie tombait toujours...

Un vrai déluge...

Draco se promenait nu dans l'appartement, fumant une clope tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il l'eut terminé, il s'approcha du cendrier posé sur la petite table du salon et vit que ses mégots vieux de deux mois maintenant étaient toujours bien là...

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres...

D'un pas plutôt guilleret, il alla les jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine avant de remettre ce "nouveau" mégot dans le cendrier à présent vide, qu'il reposa là où il était initialement.

Puis entendant du bruit de la chambre, il s'y dirigea...

Il vit le portable de Harry vibrer sur sa table de chevet et entreprit de le réveiller en douceur...

Il s'assit au bord et surplombant le brun, il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres...

Il y déposa de doux baisers jusqu'à ce que le brun soupire de bien être et ouvre les yeux...

-"Bonjour mon coeur..." Chuchota le blond.

Il adorait l'appeler comme ca et voir le sourire d'Harry, apparemment, cela lui plaisait aussi...

-"Bonjour toi..." Lui répondit le brun.

-"Ton portable ne fait que vibrer depuis tout à l'heure..."

Harry se pencha alors vers sa table de nuit et vit que c'était Cho...

Il soupira et regarda l'heure...

"Il est 10h30... Je devrais être à la gare depuis 45 minutes facilement..."

Il se détourna et se recoucha correctement dans le lit...

Draco le rejoignit sous la couette et le prit dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mêlant leurs langues en un tendre baiser...

-"Tu ne réponds pas ?" Demanda-t-il curieux.

-"Hum... Non, c'est Cho... Je devais partir avec elle en week-end... Mais je m'en fous... Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous, Draco..." Répondit-il sérieusement.

Le sourire du blond et les étoiles qu'il vit dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, valaient pour lui tout l'or du monde...

Ils restèrent comme ca un petit moment...

-"Tu as faim 'Ry ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou boire ?" S'enquit le blond.

-"Non... Rien pour l'instant merci... Je suis trop bien là..."

Et il se ressera contre Draco...

-"On va pas rester comme ca tout le week-end mon coeur quand même..." Pouffa le blond, heureux.

-"Si Draco... Toute la vie on va rester comme ca..." Répondit le brun, les yeux pétillants.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Et voila la **_**fin**_** avec tout plein de douceur, de romanstime et d'amour après toutes les souffrances et le sadisme vécus... XD**

**Je **_**stresse**_** à un point vous imaginez même pas... **

**J'ai tellement peur de vous avoir déçus...**

**En même temps, je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai baclé vu le temps que j'ai passé dessus... XD**

**J'ai vraiment cru que j'arriverai jamais à le faire ce chapitre Oo **

**Alors votre **_**verdict **_**? Dans l'ensemble ? Le lemon (pas trop détaillé, je sais mais c'est calculé... A cause de... Quelque chose que je ne peux vous dire, vous verrez bien XD) ? Les retrouvailles ? je veux tout savoir ! Lol**

**Ah oui et je sais qu'ils n'ont pas mis de **_**capote**_**, mais c'est une fiction et dans ma fiction, les mst n'existent pas d'abord ! XD**

**Enfin, voila il ne manque plus que l'**_**épilogue**_** maintenant...**

**Et cette fic sera terminée... **

**Il réserve pleins de **_**surprises**_** croyez moi... :p **

**J'ai déjà toute la trame et ce qu'il va raconter en tête, j'me laisse une semaine pour l'écrire... J'espère avoir le temps... Donc suite **_**dimanche**_** prochain NORMALEMENT... On n'est jamais sur de rien, ca peut être avant voire après mais je ne pense pas... **

**Est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur ??**

**Chaque personne qui a lu cette fic... Pourrait-elle me mettre une **_**review**_** ? Parce que je me doute bien qu'il y a plus de 15 personnes qui lisent ma fic... Donc juste pour ce dernier chapitre... Vous pourriez faire un effort ? Que je vois combien de personnes l'ont lu... Même si vous savez pas quoi mettre mettez juste "c'est bien" ou "c'est nul" mdr... Je m'en moque, chaque review même qui dit juste ca, me fait plaisir...**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me donner une **_**adresse**_** pour vous répondre si vous n'êtes pas incrits sur FF... Merci d'avance... **

**Ah oui (après je vous laisse promis ! Mdr), et si vous voulez me parler sur msn ou par mail, suffit de me demander hein... Je ne mords pas XD. **


	20. Note

Bonsoir les gens, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas l'épilogue...

J'enlèverai cette note une fois que je l'aurai posté...

Alors je tiens déjà à vous dire un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché...

Je vous "écris" donc ici une petite note pour vous dire que l'épilogue ne sera malheureusement pas là demain... Je suis en période d'examen depuis la semaine dernière et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine qui arrive... Je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire... Enfin, j'ai quand même mis sur papier toutes les choses qui doivent se trouver dans l'épilogue en les développant donc des petits passages sont écrits et toute la trame aussi mais il reste à mettre tout en forme XD

Je vais essayer de faire cela le plus rapidement possible...

Pardonnez moi encore...

Lulu


	21. épilogue

**Bonsoir les gens !! **

**Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment **_**désolé**_** du **_**retard**_**... Deux semaines de retard c'est absolument pas correct mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement... Je vous explique en bas d'ailleurs XD Enfin ,bref j'ai mis du temps mais au moins il est **_**long **_**et il y a **_**tout ce que je voulais dedans**_**... Lol**

_**35 reviews**_** (je crois) ? OMG merci, merci, merci... **

**Bon en tout cas je **_**stresse**_** à mort mais c'est comme d'habitude... Lol**

_**Ceux qui étaient frustrés de ne pas avoir vu Cho humiliée vont être servis...**_

_**Ceux qui étaient frustrés du lemon peu détaillé du chapitre précèdent vont être servi (normalement XD)...**_

_**Ceux qui avaient été frustrés de la fin du manga vont être rassasiés (j'espère... lol)... **_

_**Ceux qui étaient ENCORE en manque de romantisme vont l'être aussi...**_

_**Mais que pourrait bien demander le peuple en plus sérieusement ? mdr **_

**Alors place à cet **_**épilogue**_**...**

**Je vous souhaite une **_**bonne lecture**_**...**

_**A tout de suite... **_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Il y avait des matins où rien ne troublait notre sommeil.

Il y avait des matins où l'on pouvait se prélasser tout son saoul sans avoir l'obligation désagréable de se lever.

Ces matins là bien souvent on les chérissait attendant parfois toute la semaine de les voir arriver...

Quand en plus, on dormait avec l'être aimé, ces matins là avaient comme un goût de paradis...

Et ce n'était certainement pas Harry qui irait dire le contraire.

En effet, ce dernier, en ce dimanche de juin, se réveillait doucement.

Son corps recouvert d'un drap blanc à partir de la taille se laissait réchauffer par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les volets.

Un autre corps beaucoup moins bronzé était collé au sien.

Draco...

Ce dernier dormait, non pas collé à Harry mais à moitié avachi sur lui, la tête dans son cou, ses bras autour de la taille du brun, l'ensserant tendrement.

Harry quand à lui avait maintenant les yeux ouverts, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, une main passant sur le dos de son petit ami et l'autre carressant ses cheveux fins.

Il l'observait minutieusement et se remémorait le chemin parcouru depuis trois ans...

Tant de choses s'étaient passées...

Il ne regrettait vraiment rien depuis leur fameuse première nuit...

Le lendemain matin avait été plutôt mouvementé mais en même temps il avait été plutôt drôle...

Et puis après...

Tout n'avait été que bonheur...

_Flash back_

DING DONG

-"Rooooo putain, c'est quoi à cette heure ci ?? Il est même pas onze heures... Dray, mon ange... Vas ouvrir !" Marmonna Harry dans le cou du blond.

-"On est ensemble depuis même pas 24 heures que tu me donnes déjà des trucs..." Maugréa Draco d'un air de faux-boudeur.

Le brun gloussa et embrassa doucement la peau laiteuse.

La sonnette ne se calmant pas, le blond s'arracha à la douce étreinte, se leva, enfila un boxer rapidement et partit ouvrir la porte.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver une Cho très énervée devant la porte...

Mais celle-ci, s'attendait encore moins à trouver un Draco quasiment nu devant elle affichant qui plus est un air radieux.

On aurait pu croire que sa machoire allait se décrocher sous la surprise.

-"Que... Que, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ??" Demanda-t-elle interloqué.

Le blond bien qu'étonné avait pris un air de vainqueur mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-"Y a un problème, Dray ?" Demanda Harry tout en arrivant derrière Draco et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il posa avec douceur sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et il sembla enfin remarquer Cho.

Il se mit alors à la fixer, une drôle de lueur animant son regard.

Le blond ricana et répondit :

-"Ben y a ta copine qui vient de débarquer, mon coeur..."

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent démesurèment à l'entente du surnom.

-"Enfin, Harry, tu me fais quoi là ? C'est quoi de ce gag ?" Cria-t-elle.

-"Ce n'est pas un gag Cho... Draco et moi on est ensemble maintenant... J'ai fait un choix, un vrai choix cette fois... Posé et réfléchi... Et c'est le meilleur choix que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie..." Répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se retourna et embrassa à pleine bouche le blond sous l'air éberlué de la brune.

Finissant par se détacher, et ne voyant pas Cho réagir, il lui claqua la porte au nez, sous le rire sonore de Draco.

-"Tu es vraiment méchant ! La pauvre..." Pouffa ce dernier, en se recollant au brun.

-"Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aurai pas fait pareil... Elle est homophobe, tu le sais... En plus, elle a manoeuvré pour nous séparer et elle t'as fait beaucoup de mal et même si je t'en ai fait aussi, il faut bien ke je fasse retomber la faute sur quelqu'un...-Soupira-t-il avant de continuer-Mais je m'en veux tellement tu sais, Dray..."

Le blond l'enlaca, frottant son nez au sien...

-"Il ne faut pas... Ca ne sert à rien... C'est fait maintenant... Et c'est du passé... Maintenant, tu es avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte... On verra bien où ca nous mène... Mais j'ai confiance..."

_Fin Flash-back_

En effet, Draco avait raison d'avoir confiance en l'avenir...

lls ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés depuis...

Ils ont appris à se connaitre toujours plus, à se découvrir mutuellement, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement.

Leur vie sexuelle s'est épanouie peu à peu...

Harry fût d'ailleurs très content d'apprendre que le blond ne s'était jamais laissé prendre, lui accordant ainsi ce privilège...

Outre leur vie intime, le reste avait également changé.

Ils avaient acheté un nouvel appartement pour démarrer leur nouvelle vie à deux...

Pour ce faire, ils avaient carrément quitté Londres pour une plus petite ville nommée Portsmouth (jolie ville de bord de mer).

Bien diplomés, ils avaient vite retrouvés un boulot dans leurs branches respectives.

Ils se disputaient de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant...

Ils avaient bien trop peur de se perdre...

Pourtant ils avaient chacun un fort caractère.

Harry s'était beaucoup affirmé depuis qu'il était avec Draco révélant une personnalité assez déterminée, affirmée...

Il n'était plus aussi passif et indécis...

Mais il restait tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil et l'amour l'avait rendu très attentionné...

Du côté de Draco, lui qui avait tant souffert pendant dix ans, avait été porté par l'amour que lui offrait enfin le brun et avait retrouvé ses jolis défauts.

Harry ne l'en avait que plus aimé...

Il avait retrouvé toute son estime de lui, son petit côté égocentrique, confiant et sûr de lui...

Enfin...

Pas pour tout...

En effet, il avait quand même toujours besoin d'être rassuré quand aux sentiments du brun à son égard...

Les vieilles blessures ont toujours du mal à cicatriser...

Mais, il suffisait quand même de peu pour le rassurer...

La jalousie...

le blond était excessivement jaloux et possessif mais Harry faisait tout pour ne pas le blesser...

Il culpabilisait encore de tout ce qu'il avait fait même si Draco lui avait dit qu'il fallait tourner la page...

Et même la déchirer...

En revanche, le blond en jouait beaucoup avec le brun...

Il avait réellement besoin de voir que Harry l'aimait...

Encore...

Toujours...

Il le titillait donc beaucoup...

De plus, le brun réagissait au quart de tour à chaque fois de façon plutôt agréable...

En plus, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela...

Au début, ca l'énervait mais au fond de lui il savait juste que c'était un besoin d'amour que manifestait le blond...

En parlant de Draco, celui-ci avait apparemment, enfin décidé de se réveiller...

Il se mit à gigoter en marmonnant sur le brun qui eut un sourire affectueux.

Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux.

-"Mon amour..."

-"Hmmmm !" Bougonna le blond, tout endormi, se plaquant un peu plus contre Harry.

Le brun rigola doucement.

-"T'es lourd tu sais... dans tous les sens du terme !" Le nargua-t-il.

Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler tendrement, ca les amusait et ca ne les rendait que plus complices.

-"Hey !!-S'offusqua immédiatement Draco en se redressant-Je suis pas lourd !!"

Harry éclata de rire pour de bon.

Le blond voyant que le brun avait fait exprès, juste pour l'emmerder décida de se venger de sa manière préférée.

Il bascula sur le côté et soupira d'un ton très sérieux.

-"MOI je ne suis pas lourd... En revanche, toi tu prends du poids mon coeur..."

Bien sur, c'était absolument faux mais Draco avait quelque chose en tête.

Harry, complètement outré, le regarda avec des grands yeux puis demanda enfin d'un air plutôt inquiet :

-"Quoi ? C'est vrai tu trouves ?"

Le blond tentant de garder son sérieux, enfonca le clou.

-"Hein hein, oui tu pourrais faire un peu de musculation tu sais comme Pierre notre voisin... En plus, tu gagnerai en endurance comme ca..."

Pierre...

Leur voisin...

Très, très bien foutu...

Très, très musclé...

Et très, très con aussi...

Il draguait Draco dès qu'il le voyait et n'attendait qu'une chose : foutre le blond dans son lit.

Harry s'était déjà violemment disputé avec lui et Draco l'avait envoyé bouler à de nombreuses reprises.

Heureusement, depuis deux mois, il s'était trouvé un copain et il était apparemment totalement accro, laissant enfin le blond tranquille.

Mais tout cette histoire avait permis au blond d'avoir une cible de choix pour emmerder Harry lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

Et il ne se gênait pas surtout que là, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé.

Draco commenca à rigoler devant la mine dépitée du brun.

Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent comprenant la supercherie.

La jalousie lui tiraillait le ventre malgré tout...

Incontrôlable...

Ses yeux lancaient des éclairs et il sussura dangeureusement :

-"En endurance hein ? Et bien... Comme je ne peux rien te refuser, je vais me mettre au sport... Dès maintenant... Et tu vas voir si je ne suis pas endurant !"

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se jeta sur le blond ravi de cette initiative.

Il prit sa bouche avidemment les faisant rouler au milieu du lit.

Il se placa directement au dessus de lui et embrassa Draco profondèment, lui transmettant par là tout son désir.

Il s'allongea totalement sur lui et roula des hanches, passant ses mains sur tout le corps du blond avant de les poser sur chaque côté du visage de Draco pour approfondir encore le baiser.

Leurs sexes ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller et les frottements devienrent plus lascifs, plus sensuels...

Harry lacha enfin la bouche du blond qui rejeta sa tête en arrière tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-"Comment tu fais pour me rendre toujours aussi dingue de toi des années après ?" Murmura le brun en mordillant tendrement le lobe d'oreille de Draco.

-"Je t'aime..." Gémit ce dernier.

La bouche de Harry délaissa le visage du blond pour parcourir le corps étendu sous lui.

Il descendit dans son cou, malmenant les épaules fragiles, traçant des sillons brûlants de passion sur le torse pâle et martyrisant les tétons dressés par le désir...

Ses mains, loin d'être inactives, caressaient tour à tour, le derrières des genoux, les cuisses, l'aine et le ventre qui se contractait au toucher.

Sa langue partit explorer plus bas léchant la fine ligne de poils blonds qui descendait vers le centre de tous leurs désirs.

Ses dents mordillèrent l'aine tendre.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangeureusement du membre dressé, ses doigts chatouillant doucement les alentours avant de s'y poser.

-"Hmmmm, 'Ry retourne toi... Moi aussi je veux..." Mumura Draco.

Harry releva le tête et, croisant le regard du blond, comprit le message.

Il remonta vers Draco et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Puis il se retourna sur ce dernier, à quatre pattes et se redirigea, à l'envers vers le sexe dressé qu'il prit en main.

Le blond, lui, apposa directement sa bouche sur la hampe de Harry commençant à le titiller.

Le brun, en réponse, fit la même chose.

Leurs langues parcouraient les sexe tendus à l'extrème, leurs bouches suçaient les testicules que leurs mains caressaient et leurs lèvres s'amusaient à titiller les glands humides.

Ils avaient un peu basculés sur le côté pour plus de facilité, le brun tremblant beaucoup trop pour rester en position initiale.

Enfin, ils se prirent entièrement en bouche et essayèrent d'accorder leurs mouvements.

Ils se sentaient vraiment en totale osmose mais le jeu s'avérait difficile, le plaisir les submergant.

Sentant la jouissance arriver, ils se stoppèrent et Harry se remit sur Draco, l'étreignant avec force.

Ils s'embrassèrent mêlant leurs goûts respectifs tout en bougeant doucement l'un contre l'autre.

-"Prends moi mon coeur, j'en peux plus..." Soupira le blond entre deux baisers.

L'envie l'un de l'autre était à son maximum mais le brun avait encore envie de jouer.

-"Attends, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi... Il faut bien que je te montre mon endurance..." Répondit-il amusé.

Il redescendit sur le corps de Draco qui se mit à trembler d'excitation lorsque Harry lui releva un peu les jambes.

Un soupir lorsque le brun embrassa et caressa ses fesses rondes...

Un long gémissement lorsqu'il les écarta pour y passer sa langue...

Les choses avaient bien évoluées depuis trois ans...

Harry lui montrait un peu plus chaque jour, à quel point il pouvait aussi aimer son corps...

Il avait adoré son nouveau côté décomplexé même si sa maladresse du début était tout aussi charmante...

Mais là, il n'arrivait tout bonnement plus à réfléchir...

Cette putain de langue le travaillait puissamment aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extèrieur, langoureusement, et la bouche de Harry lui suçait l'anus avec une telle intensité que c'en était plus qu'indécent.

Draco releva la tête et tenta de regarder mais la simple vue de son amant la tête entre ses fesses le fit presque jouir.

Il se laissa alors rapidement retomber sur l'oreiller mais se cambra brusquement alors qu'un doigt s'insinuait en lui...

Puis un deuxième se joignit au premier, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer le mieux possible.

Sa prostate fût vite trouvée et touchée sans relâche.

Il allait jouir si Harry ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite...

Même le plus expérimenté des hommes n'aurait pas résisté bien longtemps avec un tel traitement.

Aussi, il supplia le brun de stopper sa douce torture, ce qu'il fit en n'ommettant pas d'embrasser les douces fesses du blond au passage.

-" 'Ry... Embrasse moi..."

Le dit 'Ry s'executa et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se positionna correctement, surélèvant un tant soit peu Draco avant de s'insinuer doucement en lui.

Il entra seulement le bout de son sexe, avant de se retirer, ce qui fit gémir le blond de frustration.

-"Putain... Harry... T'as assez joué là... Viens..." Sanglota-t-il presque.

Le brun ricana et recommenca son manège une fois avant de réitérer son geste en rentrant plus profondèment.

La douleur était présente et pourtant, le blond donna un coup de bassin qui fit s'enfonçer le brun jusqu'au bout.

Draco accrocha vivement ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry qui hoqueta.

Le blond savait que le brun aimait par dessus tout être plus ou moins passif ; il inversa alors leur position pour se retrouver à chevaucher le corps d'Harry qui gémit délicieusement.

Il entama de longs mouvements de vas-et-viens allant et venant sur le brun, sortant presque de lui, et se réenfoncant toujours plus fort et plus vite.

-"je t'aime tellement..." Gémit Draco lorsque Harry prit en main son sexe et le branla passionnèment.

-"Moi aussi, putain Dray, tu me rends fou..." Haleta le brun après un nième coup de rein.

La jouissance arriva bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu...

Ils auraient aimé prolonger ce moment où ils ne faisaient qu'un mais l'homme a ses limites...

Aussi, dans un cri de pure extase, ils se rendirent avant que le blond ne s'affale littéralement sur Harry.

Il s'étendit au côté du brun qui se retira et le prit dans ses bras, entremêlant leurs jambes et mettant sa tête sur le torse du blond.

Ils soupirèrent de contentement et se rendormirent repus...

OoO

Ils avaient passé la journée au lit...

Ce n'est que vers 18 heures que Draco émergea enfin...

Ce que lui avait infligé Harry l'avait complètement achevé...

Mais bon, il était loin de s'en plaindre...

Et puis le brun dormait encore, c'est qu'il avait dû assurer aussi...

Il se mit à rire tout seul devant ses reflexions...

Il se leva enfin, son ventre le réclamant à l'ordre et partit, nu comme un ver, se restaurer.

Une fois qu'il eût terminé, il n'était pas plus de 18h30, il se décida enfin, à réveiller son brun.

Il se dirigea alors vers leur chambre, y entra, et eut un petit sourire attendri.

Plus les années passaient et plus il trouvait Harry beau...

Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers la porte et il semblait profondèment endormi.

Le drap avait glissé de sur son corps et l'avait découvert entièrement.

"Jolie vue" Se dit le blond.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

-"Hey, mon coeur, réveille toi, je crois qu'on a assez dormi..."

-"Hmmm..."

Harry grogna puis cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir totalement et de les poser sur Draco...

Un sourire se profila sur ses lèvres pleines.

Ils restèrent un peu comme cela, appréciant le calme ambiant, se contentant de se fixer en se souriant.

Puis le blond demanda :

-"Tu as faim ? J'ai déjà mangé, mais tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose ?"

Le brun se souvint alors du lendemain de leur première fois lorsque Draco lui avait dit la même chose puis lui avait demandé s'il comptait rester ainsi tout le week-end...

Il se souvint de ses propres paroles, qui avaient clôturées cette discussion...

_"Si Draco... Toute la vie on va rester comme ca..."_

C'était peut-être le bon moment...

Certes, il avait très peur...

Mais il faudrait bien qu'il se lançe un jour...

Après tout, cela faisait déjà 2 mois qu'il y pensait...

Et 1 mois qu'il avait fait mettre de côté les anneaux à la bijouterie...

-"Dray ? Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important..." Mumura-t-il, prenant son courage à deux mains en se redressant sur son lit.

-"Ca peut pas attendre que tu sois levé ? J'ai encore envie d'un calin..." Répondit le blond en se glissant contre Harry.

-"Non... Je préfèrerais tout de suite Draco..."

Devant l'air sérieux du brun, le blond commenca à s'inquiéter...

-"C'est... C'est grave ?"

-"Non, non... Enfin, ca dépend... Enfin c'est important quoi..."

"Ca commence bien" se dit Harry.

-"Ben alors vas-y je t'écoute..."

Le brun se tortillait les mains nerveusement et se mit à rougir alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

-"En fait, tu... On pourrait... Ca fait quand même trois ans qu'on est ensemble et j'me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être... Enfin, je comprendrai que tu veuilles pas, c'est pas quelque chose de léger et je..."

Draco le fixait à la fois inquiet et amusé.

Il ne voyait pas où le brun voulait en venir mais sa façon toute timide de s'y prendre le rendait vraiment trop mignon.

En ayant marre de tourner autour du pot, Harry termina enfin sa phrase de manière plutôt directe :

-"Bon ! Tu veux bien te marrier avec moi ?"

Certes, il n'avait pas fait cela dans les formes, mais ca l'énervait de bafouiller et cet abruti de blond qui se fichait de lui, l'avait poussé à sortir ca comme cela.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente de ces mots...

Ses joues rosirent délicieusement, se regard se mit à briller...

Le temps d'assimiler et il se jetta sur Harry, le couvrant de baisers et murmurant des "oui" incessants.

Le brun tout aussi joyeux se mit à rire en répondant aux attentions du blond..

Ils finirent par s'enlaçer fortement et étroitement, se regardant sans cesse, bêtement heureux.

En cet instant, le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas rendu compte...

FIN

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Et voila c'est la **_**fin de chez fin XD**_** avec pleins de petites choses qui j'espère vous auront plu...**

**Je **_**stresse**_** maintenant...**

**En même temps, je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai baclé même si à chaque fois que je le relis, il me plait de moins en moins...**

**Alors dans l'ensemble ? Et en détail ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le lemon en tout cas... **

**Pour mon retard :**** Vu le temps que j'ai passé à trouver ce que j'allais mettre dans l'épilogue, puis de les organiser, puis de trouver une bonne fin et aussi trouver l'inspiration pour le lemon... Enfin, tout écrire... et avec les examens ben du coup il m'a fallu deux semaines Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop hein ? Ils vous satisfait au moins mon épilogue ? J'espère vraiment... Sinon je me pends ! lol Non plus sérieusement j'espère vraiment qu'il vous fait plaisir, moi en tout cas ca me déprime d'avoir terminé cette histoire --" **

_**je pars en vacances, je verrais les reviews dans une semaine seulement (pas internet là bas XD). J'y répondrais à mon retour, comme d'habitude... Des vacances studieuses pour moi en tout cas, car les partiels arrivent... XD**_

_**Dites, vous croyez que j'arriverai à atteindre les 200 reviews ? En même temps logiquement oui, on en est pas loin... (ben oui j'aime toujours autant les reviews... Il faut que vous en profitiez, c'est le dernier postage sur cette fic !! lol)**_

_**Mon destin est entre vos mains... Mdr **_

_**Non mais faites péter le compteur des reviews quoi... **_

_**Oui bon ok, j'arrête... **_

_**part se cacher**_

**(Si vous voulez mon msn, il suffit de me le demander... Et puis, j'ai aussi un blog perso et un blog de fics , j'ai écris quelques autres fics postées sur FF, allez donc y faire un tour... Lol Et puis je vous dis à bientôt j'espère... Je fais une petite pause et je reviendrais surement avec une nouvelle fic mais faut déjà que je m'avance bien dans son écriture...)**


End file.
